Power of One
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: What happens when Ash gets strange powers? Especially after reuniting with his friends and starting a new and dangerous journey? Find Out!.... [Pokeshipping, Coliseumshipping, and Contestshipping]
1. Prologue: The Road to Mystery

**Hello everyone! This is my very first story so go easy on me with the hate-mail and reviews. **

**Author: **Light4494 (call me Joey)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and never will own Pokemon. (Unless I get my super secret agency to force Satoshi Taijiri to… um, never mind that)

**Notes: **"This is speech" (obvious); _This are thoughts_; 'These is Pokemon speech' ; I also made up most last names.

**Main Characters and Ages:** Ash Ketchum 16; Misty Waterflower 16; Brock Slate 18; Dawn Evans 11; May Williams 13; Tracey Sketcher 17; Jessie Taylors 28; James Richards 29; Delia Ketchum 38; Professor Oak 59; Gary Oak 17; Ritchie Sparks 16; Casey Buzz 15; Drew Styles 15; Wes Reggans 16; Rui Aurora 15

**Power of One**

**Prologue: The Road to Mystery**

------------------------------------------------Saffron City Train Station--------------------------------------------------

"Alright! I get to see everyone again!"

An over-excited, raven-haired trainer with a yellow mouse on his shoulder hurredly pushed his way through the crowds in the train station.

"Um, see who again?" Dawn asked as she caught up to him.

"My old friends! Misty, my best friend, other than Pikachu. Ritchie, one of my rivals…"

"Why would be excited to see your rival?" Dawn interrupted Ash.

"Well, Ritchie is one of my friendly rivals… Anyways, as I was saying… Ritchie, one of my rivals from Johto. And May, one of my other friends. I missed them!" Ash continued. _I especially miss Misty..._

Brock caught up "Hey guys, I got the tickets!"

"Hey Brock, who's Misty?" Dawn asked. _Ash had a dreamy look when he said her name._

"Ash's girlfriend... She was with him for the first three years of his journey... But he's in denial that he loves her... Ack!" Ash who listened in on their conversation, had punched Brock on his head… hard.

"That's not true! She's just a friend…" He shouted at his near-unconscious, squinty-eyed friend. _Only if we were more than friends..._

'Ugh, Ash just won't accept the truth, but its better not to say anything if I don't wanna end up like Brock here…' Pikachu quietly said as he stared at the 3-inch lump forming on Brock's head.

Dawn was the first to recover from the event that just occurred. She noticed the train they have been waiting for arrive at the station.

"Hey guys, the train is here." She told her male companions. They quickly got on and the train headed off towards Viridian City.

On the train, Brock winced. "Jeez, Ash, that punch hurt twice as much as Misty's… Have you been working out or something?" Brock said as he gingerly massaged his lump (not that lump, perverts).

Ash was silent. He was staring at his gloved hands ever since they found seats on the train. _Weird, I didn't even punch that hard. Weird things like this has been happening all week_, Ash thought. _It was just like that time Team Rocket showed up outside Saffron City._

Flashback

---------------------------------------------------Outskirts of Saffron City------------------------------------------------

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he runs after a hot-air balloon oddly shaped like a Meowth's head. The balloon was over 40ft. off the ground and was slowly gaining speed.

'Ash!' Pikachu sadly yelled back. Team Rocket has just captured Pikachu and was now escaping with Ash and the gang at their heels.

"Give it up twerp! Pikachu will be ours from now on!" The red-haired woman sneered.

"Dat's right! We gonna give 'im to da boss!" A talking Meowth shouted, waving a container in the air.

"And we will finally get our promotions!" The blue-haired man smirked, tapping on the container that held Pikachu.

"I. Won't. Give. UP!!!" Ash yelled in between breaths. His irises turned blue at this moment. This shocked Team Rocket... Meowth then accidentally dropped the container with Pikachu.

"Argh! Meowth! You dropped the container!" Jessie shouted as she punches Meowth on the head.

"It ain't my fault da twayp got a sudden eye color change which shocked me whiskas off!" Meowth shouted back. The scratch-cat Pokemon then shouldered a Grabber-Gun. He squeezed the trigger only for the mechanical hand to extend, close around the container, and crush it, freeing the yellow mouse.

"Umm… Guys, the gas tank is having a problem…" James said meekly.

BOOM!

The gas tank blew up making the annoying trio fly off into space.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as his eyes revert back to its original color of a russet brown. He jumped and caught the electric rodent. Ash then looked down to prepare for landing to find himself… about 20ft. off the ground! _Waahh! How'd I jump this high!?_ He thought.

As he descended, Ash looked at his little friend. Pikachu was scared to death. It was squeezing its eyes shut and was in a fetal position in Ash's arms. _Its alright Pikachu I got ya now_, thought Ash.

Dawn and Brock, barely catching, up saw Ash high in the air and they raced to try and catch him. They were too late and see Ash about to crash into the ground. Then suddenly Ash landed on his feet safely, producing a dust cloud and a mini-shockwave, but safely.

As Ash's companions catch up with him, they start bombarding him with questions.

"Ash, how'd you jump that high!?"

"That was amazing, what happened!?"

"Is Pikachu okay?"

"Guys, lets just forget this happened and let's just go to the train station, okay?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, okay…" Dawn and Brock said in unison.

End Flashback

---------------------------------------------------Train to Viridian City----------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait to see them!" Ash said. _Especially Misty…_

"We know, Ash, we know..." Brock yawned before falling asleep.

"Hey Ash, wake us up when we get there...", Dawn said before she fell asleep.

Ash then played with Pikachu for a while. Then his mind wandered back to the mysterious events that happened. _What happened? I jumped really high in the air when I was after Team Rocket, I barely punched Brock and gave him a huge lump twice the size of the once Misty gives him. Hmmm... Better not think about it for now... Just sleep..._

Ash then fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Woohoo! Prologue done! **

**Review please!!!**


	2. Ch 1: New Adventures, Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never ever will own Pokemon!

**Notes: -**This is over speaker or phone-, All other info is on Prologue page.

**Chapter 1: New Adventures, Old Friends**

---------------------------------Viridian City Train Station------------------------------------------

-Last stop, Viridian City. Last stop, Viridian City-

"Ash, Dawn! Wake up! We're here!" Brock shouted to his still asleep friends.

"Huh? We're here already? I was having a good coordinator dream…" Dawn said sleepily. _It was about winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival… _She thought. Ash was still asleep however.

-Train leaving in 1 minute. Train leaving in 1 minute!-

"Ugh! Forget this!" Brock said as he slung Ash over his shoulder. "Dawn, carry the bags. I'll carry Mr. Pokemon Master here."

"Okay, Brock"

'Huh, what's going on?' Pikachu yawned as he wakes up, still hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

"Come on Pikachu! We're getting off the train!" Brock shouted as he jumped off with Dawn behind him.

"I changed my hotdogs last June, Mom…" Ash mumbled, still asleep.

--------------------------------------Outside Train Station--------------------------------------------

A girl with red hair, yellow tank top and blue shorts with suspenders waited outside with the rest of Ash's friends.

"Where are they?" She asked worriedly. _I hope Ash is okay._

"It's okay Misty, they'll be here." A raven-haired boy with a head-band, teal shirt and jeans said. He then starts to draw a nearby Murkrow perched on a tree.

"Yeah, Ash died 3 times, and he's still alive… That doesn't make sense, but he's still here…" A brunette with a red bandana, red and white shirt, and black skirt said.

"I know May, but still…" Misty said quietly. "Ash could be in danger or something."

"Hey guys! Look it's them!" Shouted a boy that has oddly the same style as Ash, complete with hat, vest, and jeans.

'Yeah, it is them!' The Pikachu on the boy's shoulder said as it brushed the tuft of hair on its head.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see!" Brock shouted as he nears them.

"Hi Brock! Umm… what's wrong with Ash?" May asked pointing to the sleeping heap on Brock's shoulder.

"And what happened to your head?" Tracey asked as he finished drawing the Murkrow.

"We'll talk about it later... Right now let's get to the Pokemon Center." Brock said as he softly touched the lump on his head.

-----------------------------------------------Ash's Dream---------------------------------------------

"_Huh, where am I?" Ash asks as he wanders through a white realm._

"_Chosen One…" A mysterious voice said suddenly._

"_Waah!! Who said that?" Ash said as he looks around for the source of the voice. "Weird, I must be hearing voices…"_

"_Chosen One…" The voice came up again._

"_Who are you!?"_

"_It is me, Lugia…"_

"_LUGIA!? Where are you!?"_

"_I am telepathically contacting you while you are asleep…"_

"_I'm asleep?"_

"_Yes… Chosen One, the world is at danger once again…"_

"_What? But what does that have to do with me?"_

"_You are the key to saving the world from this evil."_

"_I saved the world about 5 times already!"_

"_Well, yes, but you are needed to save the world again… A new prophecy has come up. It will be the key to unlocking most of your new powers…"_

"_New powers? I have been have been able to do weird things lately… Are those my new powers?"_

"_You are not as dense as your friends say you are…"_

"_HEY!"_

"_Anyways, the prophecy goes…_

_One, so Chosen, will have powers unleashed  
To help fulfill evil's defeat.  
The Legendaries will aid the one so bold  
By teaching him the ways of old.  
The birds of fire, ice and lightning  
Give thee intelligence heightening.  
The dogs of thunder, lava and the north wind  
Give thee the agility of the djinn.  
The golems of rock, frost and steel  
Give thee strength and zeal._

_Lugia the great beast of the sea,  
Will come to the Chosen's plea.  
Ho-oh the rainbow bird of the sun,  
Will help him in the long run.  
Celebi the guardian of the forest,  
Will enhance his ever-growing force.  
And Rayquaza the serpent of North Pole,  
Will complete the prophecy as a whole._

_The Chosen One's powers will then be birthed,  
Fire, Water, Air and Earth…"_

"_Woah, this prophecy was longer than the first one…"_

"_Focus, Ash! One of your powers will be unlocked soon…"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Water… When you activate the power, your irises will turn blue and you will gain the ability to manipulate anything water-born such as ice, frost and mist…"_

"_Woah, really? That happened when we were fighting Team Rocket once… But that doesn't explain why I'm able to jump about 20ft. in the air…"_

"_With your powers come great strength, agility, and intelligence (not that it would help that much)…"_

"_I heard that!"_

"_I have to leave now…"_

"_Wait I still have a lot of questions!"_

"_They will be answered soon…"_

---------------------------------------Viridian City Pokemon Center--------------------------------

"Hey guys! Ash is waking up!" Misty shouted at eeveryone in the room.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ash asked no one in particular as he sat up. _That was the weirdest dream I ever had_

"You're in the Pokemon Center, you goof…" Misty answered. _He's so cute when he's clueless_

"Pokemon Center?"

Ash looked at his surroundings. It was a regular Pokemon Center room. There was a bunk bed in one corner with a dresser at its side. The door was in the opposite corner from the bunk bed. He was on a small bed on the other side of a room with a cabinet and TV on top at its side. Pikachu then jumped on Ash's head with a soft "Pika".

"Yeah, Ash, you fell asleep at the train. Brock here had to carry ya to the room and put ya down on the bed." Ritchie said as he sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Ritchie! Misty! May! Tracey! How are ya guys?" Ash shouted as he noticed who were in the room with him.

"We're doing fine Ash. Though you don't seem to be…" May said with a giggle.

Ash looked at Misty, who was sitting at the foot of the bed he was on. His heart skipped a beat. Misty had grown into a beautiful young woman with curves and smooth skin. She was wearing her old outfit from her days traveling with Ash. Her hair was different though. It had part in a side ponytail and the rest, down.

"Hey M-Misty! It's b-been what, 2 years?" Ash stammered. _Holy Miltank!! She's gorgeous!_

"Yup! So Ash, why did you ask us to see you here?" Misty said as she looked at him. _Wow, he's grown physically… Hopefully mentally too…_

"Well… I asked you guys to come here to see if you guys wanted to come in my next journey!" Ash asked them all.

"Really? Where to?" Tracey asked. Ash grinned.

"I'm heading off to the Orre region!" Ash shouted excitedly. Then, everyone face-faulted into the ground.

Misty got up and slammed her mallet down on to Ash's head. "Ash you idiot! Don't ya know what the Orre region is!?"

"No, what?" Ash asked while wincing from the bump on his head. Everyone got up and glared at Ash.

"The Orre region is ruled by Cipher, an evil organization partnered with Team Rocket. Plus the region has a type of battle called Rupture Battles. It's where the trainer fights along with the Pokemon. This makes Cipher agents very dangerous because they have enhanced Pokemon called Shadow Pokemon. Shadow Pokemon won't hesitate to attack humans as well as other Pokemon." Brock explained.

Then Ash grinned even more.

'Ash, why are you smiling at this?' Pikachu asked. _I swear my trainer is the weirdest guy in the whole world. But he's still my friend…_

"Then that gives me more of a reason to go there! I'll free Orre from Cipher!" Ash yelled out. "If ya guys won't help me, then I'll go alone!"

Ash then jumped off the bed. Unfortunately, his pants got caught on a spring penetrating the mattress, and his pants got ripped off as he jumped. At this event, Brock fell face-first off the top bunk where he was sitting, Sparky covered Ritchie's eyes with its tail and its own eyes with its ears, Dawn stared dumbly at Ash's boxers, May shrieked and covered her eyes with a pillow, Tracey started to draw Ash in his grey boxers with pokeballs, and Misty fainted. Ash's face turned a dark red color and he hurredly covered himself up with the sheets off the bed.

"Umm… Sorry about that guys… Brock, where's my bag?" Ash laughed nervously. Brock, with his face still on the floor, pointed to the corner where all the bags were.

Later, when Ash put on a pair of pants, Tracey finished his drawing, Dawn and May recovered from shock, Brock got his face off the floor, and Misty woke up, Ash then brung up the previous subject.

"So guys, what do ya say? Who's with me!?" Ash shouted as he punches the air determinedly.

"Well, someone's gotta cook through your journey…" Brock said as he stood up with a pan in hand.

"Someone's gotta keep Pikachu company…" Ritchie said as he stood up with Sparky on his shoulders.

"Someone's gotta keep Brock away from women…" May said as she stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"Someone's gotta keep ya from getting lost…" Misty said as she stood up with the map.

"Someone's gotta record the events that will happen…" Tracey said as he stood up with his sketchbook and pencil.

"And someone's gotta… Umm… help everyone else?" Dawn laughed nervously.

"So does that mean you're all gonna go?" Ash asked for confirmation.

"Yeah!" They all shouted determinedly.

"Well let's go to Pallet first… I need to check up on Professor Oak and my mom. Plus I ordered something that I might need for the Orre region that's gonna arrive at my house…" Ash said as he put on his backpack.

"What? A new pair of boxers?" Misty asked with a giggle. Ash doesn't answer and just picked up Pikachu and headed outside. Everyone got their stuff and followed the over-excited trainer to a new adventure…

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter 1 done and ready to go! Review please!**


	3. Ch 2: Preparing for Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Super Mario Bro.!

**Notes:** No notes for now.

**Chapter 2: Preparing for Chaos**

----------------------------------------Road to Pallet Town-------------------------------------------

The group walks through the forest peacefully… At least until…

"Face it Ash! You got us lost again!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"Another day, another argument…" Brock said sheepishly while following his arguing friends. _When will they just tell each other how they feel for each other and quit arguing…_

"Stay out of this Brock!" Ash and Misty shouted simultaneously to the squinty-eyed gym leader.

"Do they always fight like this?" Dawn whispered into May's ear.

"Yeah… When Misty came to see us in the Hoenn region, they argued over everything, from riceballs to how to pronounce 'potato'." May whispered back. _Jeez, they're so caught up in their argument, they don't notice how their faces are just inches apart._

"Well at least I'm not a dense shrimp who can't tell left from right!" Misty shouted as her head grew 3 times its normal size. _Getting this close to his face is making me sweat… But the argument is spoiling the moment…_

"What are you talking about!? I'm taller than you now, you scrawny runt!" Ash shouted back, his head also growing 3 times its normal size. _She's kinda pretty when she's angry… Only if we didn't argue… I hate it when we argue…_

"Tracey! Measure us now! See who's taller!" Misty demanded, still having her eyes locked angrily with Ash's. _Wow, his eyes are the color of a rich chocolate… Where'd that come from… Oh no! I'm becoming like Brock!_

"Yeah Tracey, prove that I'm taller than her!" Ash also demanded. _Woah, her eyes are the color of the oceans and her hair is the color of the sunset… Waahh! What am I thinking?_

"Fine… Only if it stops your guys' arguing." Tracey said, pulling out his measuring tape. The group stopped walking to watch the outcome. Tracey measured Ash and Misty.

"Well, I have come to a conclusion!" Tracey shouted in a game-host sort of way. Everyone anxiously awaited for the answer. "Ash is 1 inch taller than Misty!"

"Ha! Told ya!" Ash shouted mockingly at Misty.

"I have a way to shrink ya!" Misty shouted viciously. She pulled out her mallet and swung it down on Ash. Ash barely dodged it and taked off down the road. Everyone chased after him. Especially Misty…

--------------------------------------------Ketchum House--------------------------------------------

-Ding Dong-

"Hmm… Who could be here at this hour?" Ms. Ketchum asked as she came down the stairs to the door. She opened it and saw Ash, panting on the other side. "Honey! You're back!"

She pulled the poor trainer into an Ursaring-hug (gotta refer to Pokemon).

"Mom! Let go!!" Ash shouted as he gasped for breath. He pulled out of her grasp and ran into the house. Misty then entered the yard and ran towards the house.

"Hey Ms. Ketchum! I need to give Ash a little something." Misty said as she waves her mallet. She ran inside past a confused Ms. Ketchum after Ash.

Just then the rest of the group caught up and stood on the porch. Tracey was first to catch his breath

"Hey Ms. Ketchum, did ya see Misty and Ash?" Tracey asked the still confused mother.

THUD!

Then Misty came out with a battered heap that has a lump on its head. Misty put her mallet away, dropped the heap and storm back inside the house.

"Does that answer your question?" The heap said quietly before heading off into unconsciousness. Everyone nodded and headed inside. Ritchie and Brock picked Ash up and laid him down on the couch in the living room.

"Mom, my burgers ran away…" Ash mumbled quietly.

--------------------------------------------Ash's Dream------------------------------------------------

"_Huh, where am I?" Ash asks as he entered his dream world. "Argh! Not again!"_

"_Ash…"_

"_Lugia?"_

"_No Ash, this is Ho-oh."_

"_Oh, hey Ho-oh… Wait, how are you able to contact me?"_

"_Lugia is not the only one with psychic abilities…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_That's __Ho__-oh…"_

"_No, I mean as in the I-just-realized-something 'Oh'."_

"_Oh… Anyways… Ash, tomorrow head towards the woods behind your house to start your training."_

"_Why do I need training?"_

"_You need to learn how to manipulate your Water powers."_

"_Oh, right… How long will the training take?"_

"_About an hour or two…"_

"_Okay."_

"_Oh, and Ash…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I read your mother's mind, she wants you to…"_

"_I know, I know… Change my boxers… Jeez, even in my dream world, that haunts me…"_

--------------------------------------------Ketchum House--------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash, dinner's ready… We're having burgers…" Misty said as she sat down next to his sleeping form. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping…_ Ash suddenly bolted up shouting something about boxers, and the two teens' heads crashed together.

"Ow… Jeez Ash your head is harder than usual… Is that why you can't get anything through to it?" Misty snickered at her joke. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. Ash suddenly found himself staring at Misty's form as she walked away.

_Wow, she's grown a lot since I last saw her… Ack! What am I thinking!?_ Ash thought. He looked away to find Brock looking at him on a nearby recliner. Brock had a sly smile on his face. And as soon as Misty was out of hearing range, Brock bursted out laughing.

"Aww… Look at Ash checking out Misty like that…" Brock snickered. "Now Ash why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I-I don't love her o-okay? S-She's just a c-close friend and that's all" Ash stammered, his face reddening. _Well that's a lie… No! I don't love Misty… Yes I do… No I don't… Argh! Love is confusing._

"Sure she is Ash…"

"Okay, fine… I-I like her… But just a little bit!"

"Its okay Ash, I won't tell her. That's your job" Brock said as he got up and walked to the kitchen for dinner. Ash got up and followed him. He saw that Dawn, Misty and May were already eating, Ritchie was feeding the Pokemon and strangely enough, Tracey was sketching his burger…

Brock sat down next to May and grabbed a burger from the middle and started to eat. Ash plopped down between Tracey and Misty. He reached for the fries when his hand landed on someone else's. It was Misty's, who was also reaching for some fries. He pulled his hand back and his face turned red. Misty just giggled and continued eating.

_Okay, maybe I do like her more than a little bit…_ Ash thought.

After dinner everyone was caught up doing other stuff. Ash was thinking of a new outfit to wear for the Orre region in his room, Misty and the girls were having a chat about boys, clothes, etc. in the living room, Tracey was sketching Pikachu and Sparky play on the back porch, Brock was reading "How To Get A Date" by Ima Lonely in the boy's guest room, Ritchie was playing Super Mario Bros. on a Gameboy at the foot of the stairs and Ms. Ketchum was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------Ash's room-----------------------------------------------

"Hmmm… what should I wear to the Orre region…" Ash said to himself, hand on his chin. "Aha! I got it!"

He took off all his clothes, and strangely, "Its Getting Hot in Here" was playing on the radio. He started shuffling through his closet for the necessary clothes to complete his new outfit.

--------------------------------------------Living Room------------------------------------------------

"So girls, what do ya wanna talk about?" May asked, bored from having no topic to gossip about.

"Ooh! I know! How about boys!?" Dawn shouted excitedly. _I wanna get the truth out of Misty…_

May, catching on to Dawn's scheme, starts to giggle.

"So Misty, are there any boys ya like?" May asked Misty. Misty's face turned pink at this question. She slowly nodded.

"So who is it?" Dawn asked excitedly

"I-I can't s-say…" Misty stammered, her face turning a bright magenta. _Do they already know? No. They wouldn't be asking if they knew…_

"Is it someone we know?"

Misty nodded. She gulped

"Well who is it? We won't tell anyone…"

"Look, Dawn, stop bombarding me with these questions!" Misty shouted. She got up off the couch and stormed off towards the girls' guest room. May giggled and follows Misty.

_I knew it…_ Dawn smirked and started to think of a plan to get Misty and her 'crush' together.

-------------------------------------------Boy's Guest Room------------------------------------------

"Hmm… The Rules to getting a girl… Interesting." Brock read away, silently talking to himself. "Rule 1. Girls like honesty, Rule 2. Girls like listeners not talkers… Guess I shouldn't babble whenever I meet a girl…"

Then Ritchie walked in. He was still playing Super Mario Bros.

"Jump, Jump, Shoot Fireball… Agh! No! Stupid Koopa…" Ritchie shouted to no one in particular.

"WHAT!!??" Brock screamed suddenly. Ritchie, startled, tripped and accidentally turned off the Gameboy.

"Aww man… I was at Stage 3… What was that for Brock?"

"The book! It says 'Rule 3. Pick-up lines do NOT work'! It's inconceivable! They always work! I know from experience!"

"But, if they worked, Brock… Don't ya think you would've gotten a girlfriend by now…"

"Hmmm… Good point." Brock continued to read until he fell asleep. Ritchie put his Gameboy away and fell asleep as well.

------------------------------------------------Porch-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, guys. Hold that pose." Tracey telled the two yellow mice as he drew them. Then Tracey yawned, which caused the Pikachus to yawn, which maked them lose their pose.

"Aww man… Oh well, let's continue this in the morning…" He yawned again and walked inside.

'Hey Sparky.' Pikachu said to his yellow companion.

'Yeah?'

'Why are all humans weird?'

'I dunno. Hey, I bet Ash's mom is asleep by now…'

'Ketchup raid?'

'Ketchup raid.'

The two electric rodents charged inside with images of the red liquid in their minds.

-------------------------------------------Ash's Room--------------------------------------------------

Ash laid out his chosen outfit on a chair. Then he yawned.

"Hmm… I'll show them tomorrow, now I'll just go to sleep…" And as soon as he touched his bed he fell asleep…

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter 2! Review Please!**


	4. Ch 3: Training Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon! How many times do I have to say it to get it through your wittle heads!?

**Notes:** Dreams are all in italics because technically, dreams are all thought. Italics by them selves are combat moves probably. And if a Pokemon says something in "" then they are probably saying something telepathically.

**Chapter 3: Training Begins**

------------------------------------------Ketchum House----------------------------------------------

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM!!!!!!"

A voice screamed so loud it woke up everyone for the next 2 miles. And it was so scary it could make a Ghastly shake in fear.

Soon all the people in the household were assembled near the front door shaking in fear. Even the Pikachus were cowering in the corner nearby. Everyone was still in their pajamas, night gowns, or in Ash's case, shirt and boxers.

"Ashton! Explain yourself!" Delia Ketchum, still in her nightgown, was at the front door with a small package. The girls would've snickered at Ash's name, but were too scared to do it.

"Well, y-you see mom… I-I was going to take a journey t-to the Orre region, and I n-needed to prepare for the dangers ahead… So I bought that in case of R-Rupture Battles or if I was in d-danger…" Ash, quaking with fear, had walked in front of her and tried to explain.

Everyone except the Ketchums didn't know a single thing that was going on.

"Umm… Excuse me Ms. K-Ketchum, what is in the p-package?" May asked nervously. Ms. Ketchum then opened the box and pulled out what looked like the handle of a sword, but it had a small button where the thumb would rest. Everyone then burst out laughing.

"Ash, you're gonna protect yourself with the handle of a sword? Either you got denser over the years or there was a horrible mistake in the packaging." Misty said between laughs.

"Yeah, man. How are ya gonna protect yourself with that thing…" Brock said laughing. Then Ash took the sword handle and held it, his thumb pressing the button.

_Slash!_

Ash had swiped the handle at Brock, when, in mid motion a shining blade with Japanese markings on it extended from the hole where the blade should be. Ash took a samurai stance as he waited for the outcome…

Brock's pajamas then got cut in the middle and the bottom part fell down leaving his briefs exposed to the sunlight and unfortunately… Everyone else. The girls and Tracey unleashed high-pitched shrieks before running up the stairs. Tracey tripped halfway and the girls trampled over him in panic.

"I'm blind!!" Ritchie shouted before covering his eyes and running into the wall, knocking himself unconscious. The Pikachus fainted and Ms. Ketchum stood there with her eyebrow twitching.

Ash pressed the button again, retracting the blade back into the handle. Then he walked into the kitchen and prepared his cereal. Brock soon fell backwards, stiff as a board, from shock and embarrassment. His face was as pink as a Jigglypuff's. And his briefs were suddenly wet…

Later, when everyone recovered from shock, Brock got new clothes, Ritchie and the Pikachus woke up, Tracey got bandaged and the girls would stop flinching whenever Brock did something, the group was having breakfast. Ash was the first to break the silence.

"Hey mom, I gotta go train… Can I go?" Ash asked as he chewed the last of his cereal.

"Sure honey, wait for Pikachu to finish, then you may go…" The mother said to her son.

"Oh, I'm not training my Pokemon… They're already strong enough, I need to train myself…"

"Oh, then you may go…"

Ash stood up, put his empty bowl in the sin,k and went to change for training.

"Hey, Ms. Ketchum do you Ash will be okay training with a sword like that. He could have an accident or something and get really hurt…" Misty asked worredly.

"Its okay Misty, you remember the way he handled the sword earlier (and painfully, I will never forget it…)." She reassured the red-head.

"Okay…" Misty said before continuing to eat her eggs.

_So she does care about Ash…_ Dawn thought while chewing at her bacon. _Maybe there is a chance of getting them together…_

"Okay Mom, I'll see ya in an hour or two!" Ash shouted as he walked into the kitchen in his new clothes. Everyone looked up and stared at his new outfit. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved sweatshirt that had a pokeball on it, one half the usual red, and the other blue. He had blue jeans and red sneakers, red fingerless gloves, and a green hat with a white pokeball on it.

"What?" Ash asked, confused with his friends' weird actions.

"Oh n-nothing... It's j-just your different o-outfit…" Misty stammered. _Wow, he looks kinda cute in that outfit… No Misty snap out of it!!_

"Well I'm gonna go now…" Ash said before running out the back door, his retractable sword in hand. _Hmm… The outfit seemed to catch Misty's attention…_

-------------------------------------Forest behind Ketchum House----------------------------------

"Hmm… Where could they be…" Ash asked as he wandered around the forest. Then he spotted a juicy apple hanging off a nearby tree.

"Mmmm… An apple…" Ash walked under it and jumped. He had enhanced jumping height, but it was still too high. He fell back down to find himself suddenly sitting… On Suicune's back!

"Waahh! Suicune, w-what are ya doing?" Ash asked as he hanged onto dear life by grabbing a handful of Suicune's mane.

'I'm taking you to your training site…' The North Wind Pokemon answered.

"Oh…"

--------------------------------------------Ketchum House--------------------------------------------

Misty sighed while flipping through TV channels in the living room. _It's getting kinda bored without Ash to argue with. Brock knows how to get out of an argument, Tracey is usually near tears by the time I start to get in my arguing game, and Ritchie apologizes as soon as I start an argument… Even if it was my fault! Maybe that's why I argue with Ash all the time… So I would be entertained…_

Meanwhile in the girl's guest room, May and Dawn were starting schem on how to get the two together. However the two girls didn't know was Brock who was listening in on their conversation near the door…

--------------------------------------------Training Site------------------------------------------------

Suicune with Ash on its back ran into a small clearing. The clearing had several training dummies, a racing track, and several Legendaries around.

Regice, Registeel and Regirock stood or floated near a group of training dummies. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos were flying over an empty part of a clearing. Raikou and Entei stood next to the racing track. Lugia, Ho-oh and Rayquaza stood in the middle as if waiting for something.

Ash got off Suicune's back. As soon as Ash was safely on the ground, Suicune ran over to the rest of the Legendary dogs. Ash then approached the three Legendary Pokemon in the middle.

"Ahh, Chosen One." Lugia said as it turns towards Ash. The other two soon turned to face him.

"We were expecting you, Ash…" Ho-oh continued.

"You're training has begun…" Rayquaza finished.

* * *

**Yes! 3 Chapters done in one day! Reveiw please!**


	5. Ch 4: Training Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon due to the fact that I need about 1 billion dollars to buy the company.

**Note:** This chapter is a bit actiony. So read every detail. And things in '' are Pokemon moves as well.

**Chapter 4: Training Troubles; Power of Water**

------------------------------------------Training Site--------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Training begins! So what's first? Sword-fighting? Magic Training? Or is it unlocking my Water Power?" Ash asked the three Legendaries, Lugia, Ho-oh and Rayquaza, excitedly.

"No…" Lugia said, shaking his head.

"No…" Ho-oh continued, giving Ash a flat gaze.

"And no…" Rayquaza finished with a bored expression. "Do I have to keep finishing our sentences?"

"You will start with the first steps in Strength…" Lugia said, ignoring Rayquaza's comment. The Legendary then motioned Ash to the Legendasry golems. Ash walked over to them and waited impatiently.

'Chosen One, you will need to learn the three traits of Strength: power, stances, and weaponry…' Registeel robotically said.

"Okay… What's first?" Ash said impatiently.

'You will need to learn power first…' Regirock said with several 'bleeps' and 'bloops'. Regirock then crossed his arms. 'Chosen One, strike me, as hard as you can!'

Ash took position 5ft. in front of Regirock. He charged forward, reeled his arm back and punched as hard as he could. Regirock was sent back several feet. Ash however howled in pain and started massaging his fist.

"Man! That hurt!"

'6ft… Not good enough, you need to send me back at least 15ft.' Regirock said with a 'bloop'. 'You need to focus and store energy in your arm, and at the point of impact you push that energy to your hand and out of your fist.'

"Okay"

Ash took the same position and focused his energy into his arm. He then charged again, reeled his arm back and at the point of impact he sent the energy barreling out his fist.

BAM!

There was a sudden explosion and Regirock was sent more than 5 times the past distance.

"Incredible! Ash sent Regirock back about 30ft.! The past Chosen One, Satoshi, barely sent Regirock 23ft.!" Lugia, who was watching, exclaimed as his jaw dropped. _Ash is more powerful than any of the past Chosen Ones…_

Ash stared dumbly at his hand. The glove was slightly burned and charred. He took it off and saw burns all over his hand. What was more surprising was that it was already healing!

Ash put on the glove and restarted with his training. At stances training with Regice, Ash had to land a single hit on Regice. After 10 min. of Ash missing, being blocked and overall being humiliated…

"Hey, is that a female Regice over there!?" Ash said as he points at the area behind Regice.

'Ooh! Where!?' Regice said turning around excitedly, hearts in his eyes. _Funny, I do not see a female… Oh crap…_ Regice turned around to find a fist smashing into his face. Regice tumbled backwards into a training dummy, unconscious.

"Hmm… Ash used trickery to his advantage… He's definitely smarter than his friends say he is…" Ho-oh said nodding his head.

"I heard that!" Ash shouted at the sun Pokemon.

At weaponry training, Registeel held his arm out and told Ash to bring out his weapon. Ash took it out and pressed the button. The shining blade extended from the hole and glimmered in the sunlight.

'Chosen One, slash my arm and see how far your blade goes. If it produces a cut at least 5in. deep, you will pass Strength training.' Registeel said as he used 'Harden'. 'Do not worry. I will not be harmed; I can regenerate lost or damaged limbs.'

Ash took a stance in front of Registeel and prepared himself. _Hmm… if this is like with Regirock, then I have to store my energy in my arms, send it into my hands and into my sword's blade at impact…_ Ash thought. He charged forward and sent a powerful swipe downwards at Registeel's arm. He sent his stored energy into his blade and…

_Slash!_

Ash blade had gone through Registeel's arm entirely with that one swipe! Ho-oh, Rayquaza and Lugia stared at the event dumbly.

"Incredible! It usually takes a Chosen One 5 tries to cut Registeel's arm off!" Rayquaza said, his eyes bulging out of his head.

'Congratulations Chosen One. You have passed Strength…' The golems said simultaneously. 'You may now move onto Agility…'

Ash grinned and walked towards the Legendary dogs, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.

------------------------------------------Ketchum House----------------------------------------------

Misty sighed. She was wandering about the house looking for something to do after breakfast. _It's kinda boring without Ash here. Now that he's off training, I have nothing to do. Arguing with him, though I hate it, passes time…_ Misty thought as she walked out onto the back yard. _Wait, that's it! Training! If we're all gonna go to the Orre region, we will all need to train!_

Brock had ordered weapons for everyone yesterday from a nearby weapons shop (don't ask me how Pallet Town got a weapons shop, they just do) to prepare for the journey to Orre. Brock had a huge medieval broadsword. Tracey got a pair of daggers that when in their sheaths look oddly like pens. Misty got a pair of war-fans. May got a bow and arrows. Ritchie got a bag of kunai knives and shurikens. And Dawn got a pair of nunchucks.

Misty took out a megaphone and shouted into it in her best military style. "Troops assemble in the backyard right now!"

Everyone came outside, bored looking and with confused expressions on their faces.

"Alright soldiers! We are all going to the Orre region soon! And if we wanna be of any help to Ash, we have to train like him! Take out your Pokemon and weapons, and train! Move, move, move!" Misty shouted as she took out a military hat from her pocket and put it on (hey, don't ask me why she has it there, its like asking her why or how she has a mallet in her pockets…).

Everyone started sparring and exercising due to fear of Misty's mallety wrath.

----------------------------------------Near Training Site---------------------------------------------

"James, I'm starving… Meowth, you got any food?" Jessie asked as she walked through the forest, her hand on her stomach.

"No… When da twayp's Pikachu blasted us off, we lost all our food…" Meowth said as he looks around for food. He looked through a bush and suddenly screamed.

"What is it Meowth?" James asked kneeling next to his furry partner. Meowth took his head out of the bush, took out a paper bag, and started hyperventalating into it. As soon as he stopped, he screamed again.

"Dere are 12 Legendary Pokemon in dis here clearing! And what's woyse, da twayp's wid 'em!" The cat Pokemon said excitedly. Everyone put their heads into the bush and saw Ash starting to do his Agility training with the Legendary dogs. The Rockets stifled their screams and took their heads out of the bush. They started giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey, I bet if we capture at least one of those Legendary Pokemon, we'll get huge promotions and raises!" Jessie said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ya! If we get 2, den we'd become part of da Elites or Special Corp.!" Meowth said.

"And if we get three…" James started off.

"We'll be co-vice presidents!" The Rockets shouted out excitedly. They started creating a plan to get at least one of the Legendaries…

------------------------------------------Training Site--------------------------------------------------

'Okay, Ash… You've passed maneuverability.' Entei said after having Ash dodge several of its lava blasts. Ash had a lot of close calls and had several burns.

"Okay, so what's next?" Ash asked excitedly. _The faster I get done, the faster I get to unlock my Water Power._

'Next is attack speed…' Suicune said as it pushed a training dummy in front of Ash. 'Punch this dummy for 30 seconds; see how many times you punch. You need to at least punch once a second.'

Ash gathered his energy into his arms and took a stance. He started punching the dummy as fast as he could. He didn't release his energy when he punched though. The energy was in his arm just to speed his punches. After 30 seconds of punching, Suicune got the results.

'Ash you punched an average of 3 punches a second.' Suicune calmly said, though there were hints of excitement in his voice.

"Okay, then…" Ash said as he turned to Raikou. "What's the last of the Agility tests?"

'The last of the Agility tests before you head off to Intelligence is speed…' Raikou said as he led Ash to the racing track. 'We will race for 5 laps, if you beat me, you pass the test.'

The Pokemon and trainer got in a position to start. Lugia flew over to start the race.

"Get ready…" Lugia said as he raised his wing. "Get set…"

"Go!" Lugia shouted as he dropped his wing. The two racers ran as fast as they could. Raikou had a huge lead by the 2nd lap. Ash however was slowing down even more.

_Argh! Raikou is just too fast! I need to focus my energy to my legs..._ Ash thought. He started to focus his energy into his legs and he started to catch up to Raikou. By the 4th lap, they were almost neck-to-neck. When they were nearing the finish line, Ash sent all of his energy to his legs and he managed to barely pass the Thunder Pokemon at the last second. Ash collapsed as soon as he stopped.

"Okay… let me rest before we go onto Intelligence…" Ash said in between breaths.

BOOM!

-----------------------------------------Ketchum House-----------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, let's rest for a second!" Misty shouted after beating Brock in a sparring match. Everyone sighed and collapsed.

BOOM!

A huge explosion echoed through the forest and was heard by the group training out in the backyard.

"What was that!?" May shouted as she picks up her bow and arrows. Everyone took their weapons and rushed into the forest towards the explosion.

Misty was the most shaken by the explosion. _I hope Ash is okay…_ Misty thought as she ran.

They all ran into a clearing and were shocked with what they saw. Ho-oh, Lugia and Rayquaza were using various attacks on a giant red robot with a big 'R' on it. Suicune, Entei and Raikou were using long ranged attacks at the machine while Regice, Registeel and Regirock were punching at the robot's legs and feet. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were in a net attached to the robot. And climbing on the robot towards the net was… Ash!

"Ash!" Misty shouted out.

-------------------------------------------Training Site-------------------------------------------------

After the explosion, Ash had looked up and saw a giant red machine net the Legendary birds. He stood up and he and the other Legendaries had attacked the machine. Ash immediately started climbing to see if he could free Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres while the Legendaries distracted the machine. Half-way there, he heard someone call his name. Ash looked around and saw his friends with an assortment of weapons on the opposite side on the clearing.

"Misty!" Ash shouted before continuing on the climb. Meanwhile the machine was still fighting the other Legendaries. Lugia and Ho-oh were still flying and shooting several 'Hyper Beams', Rayquaza was knocked down and unconscious, the golems were either being crushed by the foot of the robot or smashed into a tree, and the dogs were dodging several rockets that fired from the shoulder of the robot. Entei and Raikou were hit, and Suicune tripped and broke his leg.

"Lugia! Ho-oh! Protect my friends!" Ash shouted at the two Legendaries. They nodded and headed towards the stunned and shocked humans on the other side of the clearing. Ash took out his sword, extended the blade and started to cut the net holding the birds.

-Oh no you don't!- A female voice shouted from inside the machine. The machine brushed the poor trainer off and he fell to the ground. He crashed onto a training dummy and broke a few of his ribs. The machine aimed its rocket launcher towards the small group across the clearing. Then it fired several hundreds of rockets.

"Ash!" Misty shouted in desperation. Ash stood up and saw the rockets about to impact on his friends. Lugia and Ho-oh were too weak to intercept all of them.

"Misty!" Ash's irises turned blue at this moment…

BOOM! BOOM!

Misty closed her eyes just as Ash shouted her name. When she opened them, she found herself under a dome… A dome made of ice! The dome had protected her and the others from the rockets.

"Ash!" Lugia had shouted. "You have unlocked your Water Power! Use it to destroy that machine!"

Ash, who was now glowing a blue aura and had blue eyes, turned to face the giant machine. He raised a hand and the ice dome covering Misty and the group broke up into several shards. Ash pointed at the robot and the shards all drove themselves into the robot's metal hide. Ash opened his hand and focused all his energy into his hand.

"DEEP FREEZE!" Ash shouted and closed his hand. He released his energy and each shard inside the robot exploded.

BOOM!

The robot exploded and a familiar trio, frozen in a block of ice, flew out of the smoke cloud and blasted off into space. Then Ash blacked out…

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 4 done! Longest one yet.**

**Here's a move list of Ash's for ya guys:**

**Water: Frost Bolt, Crushing Wave, Frost Dome, Deep Freeze**

**Reveiw Please!**


	6. Ch 5: A Bid Farewell With Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or Arnold Schwarzenegger! I do own the hilarious rights to this story.

**Notes:** There will be various nude and sexual scenes in the story.

Ash walked in with a metal bat.

"What the $&! are you talking about!?" Ash said before bashing the author with the bat. "Now this story will have hilarious scenes, action scenes and even romance scenes, but not anything NC-17 rated. Thank you."

Misty walked in. "Ash, you didn't have to knock out the author. Now who's going to finish the 'Power of One'?"

"Hmm…"

----------------------------------Ash's Mind (yes he has one) --------------------------------------

"Hey Arnold, what are you gonna think of for the ending?" Ash asked an overly muscular man with a tommy gun.

"Hmm… Let me see… It will end with you shooting the girl with a shotgun and her guts will spill out, then the…" The man said while reading a book titled 'What to Do If You Are a Violent California Governor'.

"I don't think Misty will like that…" Ash interrupted.

"I was talking about the girl with the sketching problem…"

"Tracey? He's a guy…"

"Coulda fooled me…"

"Hmmm… True."

Tracey walked in with a notebook and a pink flower pen.

"Hey guys! Ooh, is that the guy who played the robot on Terminator? I gotta sketch him!" He shouted before starting to sketch the California governor. Ash taked the tommy gun from Arnold and aimed it at Tracey's head.

"Asta la Vista, cry-baby!" Ash shouted before squeezing the trigger. A sign that says "Bang" popped out of the barrel. "Hmm… Didn't see that coming…"

------------------------------------------------Notes Place---------------------------------------------

"Well, I got nothing." Ash said, scratching his chin. Misty pulled out a mallet and slammed it into the poor trainer.

"Anyways, let's get on with the story." Misty said twirling the Massive Absolutely Large Life Ending Trinket (aka M.A.L.L.E.T) in her hands.

**Chapter 5: A Bid Farewell With Chaos**

---------------------------------------------Ash's Dream-----------------------------------------------

"_Ugh, where am I?" Ash asks as he entered his dream world once again. "All I remember is using my Water Power to destroy that giant robot."_

"_Ash…"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's Rayquaza"_

"_You have psychic powers too?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Wait what happened."_

"_You fainted as soon as who defeated that robot. You save the Legendaries and your friends… Oh and Celebi is waiting for you."_

"_Celebi? What does she have to do with this?"_

"_Didn't you know? Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi and I are all primal figures destined to teach you the Powers. Celebi was busy until now, so she couldn't help with the training. Each Chosen One befriends one of us Legendaries during his journeys. You were lucky enough to meet all of us before training. Whichever one of us you befriend will determine which Power you will unlock first. You just happened to have the strongest bond with Lugia, so your first Power is Water."_

"_So if Lugia is my key to unlocking Water, what are you and the others?"_

"_I am to teach you Air since I am the serpent of the weather. Ho-oh is the bird of the sun, so he is to teach you Fire. Celebi is the guardian of the forest, so she will teach you Earth. And Lugia is the beast of the sea, and he has already taught you Water."_

"_This Chosen One thing gets more and more complicated each second."_

"_Well your training is complete now that you have invoked the Power of Water."_

"_But don't I have to finish my Intelligence training?"_

"_Nah… the whole point of the training was so you would unlock your Water Power, but since you unlocked it anyways, you don't need to finish the Intelligence training (not that it would help)."_

"_I heard that!"_

"_Anyways, you have already learned to use your Water Power. The fact you used 'Deep Freeze', a really high level Water spell, proves it. Oh and you should make up a dream while you're at it, you might be out for another 6 hours."_

"_Okay…"_

"_See you later…"_

_Ash then sits and thinks of what to do dream._

"_Ooh I know!" Ash shouts before concentrating on his dream. He closes his eyes to concentrate even more. He hears a 'Poof!' and opens his eyes and stands up.  
_

"_Alright!" Ash was covered knee deep in a sea of tacos, burritos and an assortment of other Mexican foods. They were each conveniently inside a paper wrapping. Ash started to scarf down a couple of burritos._

"_Best dream… EVAR!" He shouts, throwing his fists in the air, his mouth still full._

-----------------------------------------------Ash's Room----------------------------------------------

Brock and Misty were watching Ash sleep on his bed. They had carried him back to the house after he blacked out. The Legendaries were recovering, and everyone else had gone to sleep since it was now almost midnight.

"Hey Brock, I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?" Misty said before leaving the room.

"See ya Misty, G'night" Brock said as he turned to look at her.

"G'night." Misty went outside, slowly closed Ash's door and made her way to the girls' guest room. _I hope Ash is okay. He unlocked his powers just to save me… Who am I kidding? He tried to save all of us. That's why I followed him all those years. Because he cares more about Pokemon and other people than his own life. Heck, if Team Rocket came into the house being chased by a group of maniacs, Ash would protect them. That's just how he is and that's why… I love him._

Brock sat next to Ash's sleeping form as Misty close the door. He heard Ash say something in Mexican and started to drool. _He must be having a Mexican dream about Misty._ Brock thought as he smirked. _Ahh ,I can't blame him, he's in love… Only if I had a relationship like that…_

Brock stood up and headed for the boys' guest room, knowing Ash would be alright for the night.

------------------------------------------Ketchum House----------------------------------------------

Later in the morning everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen, but a certain Chosen One was missing from the table…

"Hey guys, where's Ash?" May asked, looking up from her eggs.

"I dunno. He was sleeping since yesterday's incident, and he's still probably asleep." Ritchie said. Just then Ash walked in wearing a pair of blue jogging pants and a black shirt.

"Speak of the devil." Brock said while cleaning off his plate.

"Hey guys, we have to leave today…" Ash said flatly. Everyone dropped their forks and stared at him, confused.

"But why?" Dawn asked. Ash got a serious expression on his face and he started to explain.

"Because I can't risk anyone in Pallet to get hurt. If Jessie, James and Meowth are here, they might inform the whole organization about the Legendaries being in the forest out back, they might send in a whole bunch of agents to capture them. They will cause a lot of damage searching. I would rather continue my training with the Legendaries on the road than have Team Rocket damage Pallet Town."

"Well, okay Ash, we'll leave first thing in the afternoon." Brock said with a nod. "Everyone should start packing after breakfast."

"Wait, I just can't figure out something…" Misty said, scratching her chin.

"What is it Misty?" Tracey asks while sketching Misty scratching her chin.

"That Ash thought of something reasonable and smart." Misty said with a smirk on her face. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"Crushing Wave!" Ash shouted out, his irises turning blue. A huge wave formed from nowhere and splashed onto the group seated at the table.

"Hey!" They all shouted and stood up, dripping wet. Ash's eyes turned brown again as he smirked.

"Serves ya right!" Ash mocked them before heading back to his room.

"Aww man! The water ruined my notebook!" Tracey said, his eyes watering.

"Well at least that's one thing good about Ash splashing us." Brock laughed.

"True…" Everyone except Tracey agreed. Suddenly Ritchie covered his eyes with his hands and shrieked. Everyone stared at him weird.

"What's wrong Ritchie?" May asked as she cocked her head.

"M-May, y-you're wearing a w-white shirt without a b-bra…" Ritchie stammered, his eyes still covered (guess what happened). Everyone thought a second.

Then everyone yelled out. "What!?"

Tracey took out another, dry notebook and started to sketch May. Brock stared dumbly at her chest. Then a few seconds later, Misty and Dawn shoved the boys out through the back door and took May straight to the girls' room.

Ash, who was in the hallway looking at a picture of his dad saw the girls suddenly run by, dragging May, who was in shock. He shrugged and continued to look at his father. His father looked remarkably like him, complete with messy black hair, z-shaped marks on his cheeks, but he had blue eyes. Ash smiled and he walked back to his room.

Later everyone was at the door dressed for adventure. Ash was talking to his mom, trying to calm her down…

"Oh! My baby is growing up! Saving regions from evil organizations using Water magic, weapons and Pokemon wasn't what I had in mind that you would do. I actually thought you'd become a cute lawyer (get it? Cute lawyer? Guess not…)." Ms. Ketchum said pinching Ash's cheek.

"Mom… I gotta go now, and don't worry, I'll change my you-know-whats." Ash said while struggling to get out of her Cheek-Pinch of Total Humiliation. Everyone sweat-dropped at the scene. As soon as Ash was let go, they headed off to a new journey. One full of action, humor, action, Pokemon, danger, action, romance, action and… Ah who am I kidding? I'm all for the action!

"Hey Light4494! Just get on with the story!" Ash shouted into the air. Everyone stared at him weird. "What? I'm telling the author to get on with the story…"

"Uhh… Sure you are Ash…" May said. Then she twirled her finger around her ear as soon as Ash looked away. Everyone chuckled and giggled for the next 5 minutes.

And they headed off to the Orre region's nearest city, Zimmer City. And by the way… Don't call me Light4494! The name is JOEY!

* * *

**Ok now. Chapter 5 done. I'm sure glad its summer when I'm doin this. I get to drink a cold glass of lemonade and sit back to think of the story. And seriously... call me Joey.**

**Review Please!**


	7. Ch 6: New Region, a New Rival

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Pokemon! Just read the past 5 Chapters' disclaimers!

**Notes:** Okay, to avoid being smashed by Ash's bat, I will not hold up the story with incessant babbling. Oh and if you haven't noticed, Wes's last name, 'Reggans', is backwards for 'Snagger'. I also made up names for the cities.

**Chapter 6: New Region, a New Rival**

---------------------------------------------Zimmer City-----------------------------------------------

"Ahh!! The Orre Region!" Ash shouted as he and his friends walked down the street. They had just arrived at Orre's Zimmer City a few hours ago and were exploring the city's streets. "I just can't wait for someone to challenge me to a Rupture Battle. I wanna try out my new abilities."

"Chill out, Ash, there's plenty of time for that." Ritchie said, catching up to him. "Right now we need to find a Pokemon Center so we can rest for tonight."

"Yeah Ash, the next city, Truebark City, is a full day's walk. And I don't wanna sleep outside." Dawn agreed. Everyone else nodded their head in approval.

"Fine…" Ash said in defeat. They walked around looking for clues, when suddenly…

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the city. _That sounded like it's near._ Ash thought. He started running towards the explosion.

"Ash, don't ya think you should be running away from huge explosions, not towards it!" Tracey called after him.

"Leave him be Tracey, he'll be okay…" Misty said reassuringly. _I just hope he will be okay…_

Ash continued running towards the sound. Then he saw a Pokemon Center and the source of the explosion… a Tyranitar.

Ash could see something was different about it though. It was as if it had a strange aura. There was also a kid about Ash's age with white-hair, a black jacket, goggles and a weird contraption on his arm fighting the Tyranitar. There was also a brunette next to the white-haired kid. She was cowering in fear.

The dark Tyranitar then shot a 'Hyper Beam' at the two kids.

"Pikachu! Use 'Thunderbolt' to intercept that 'Hyper Beam'!" Ash shouted as he ran in the 'Hyper Beam's path. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and charged up electricity. Pikachu yelled out its name as it unleashed a large electric charge from its body. The 'Hyper Beam' and the 'Thunderbolt' crashed together. Ash and Pikachu ran to the two kids to see if they were okay.

"Hey, come on! We need to get outta here!" Ash told them.

"No way man! This is just getting fun! We gotta stop that Shadow Tyranitar!" The white-haired kid said. "The name's Wes Reggans by the way. And this here is Rui" Wes indicated to the girl who sat down and gave Ash a weak wave.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And did ya say Shadow Tyranitar?"

"Look out!" Wes pointed behind Ash. Ash turned around and saw a 'Hyper Beam' headed straight for him. Ash didn't have enough time to dodge or use his Water Power, so he did the seemingly impossible…

_Slash!_ BOOM!

Ash had taken out his sword and he had sliced the 'Hyper Beam' in two! The two separate beams then went off into different directions, completely missing Ash, Wes and Rui. The Tyranitar screamed in anger.

"Pikachu, use 'Thunderbolt' on my mark!" Ash shouted. Then his irises turned blue. Wes and Rui stared in awe at what happened next.

"Crushing Wave! And… Now!" Ash unleashed a wave of rock-hard water from out of nowhere and Pikachu electrified the water. It barreled into the Shadow Tyranitar, weakening it, since it was a Ground Type, and zapped it while it was weakened.

Wes then threw a Pokeball at the weakened Tyranitar with the Snag Machine. The Tyranitar was successfully captured after the ball gave a few red blinks. Wes then picked up at the ball and helped Rui get up.

"Ash!" Misty and the others came running by.

"Hey Misty, where were you guys when there was a battle?" Ash joked. Everyone gave him a glare. "What?"

"Well if you must now… We were asking for directions to the Pokemon Center, and it so just happens it was where that explosion was." Misty said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Judging by the glares, arguing and the fact that your faces are a couple of inches apart… You two are a couple?" Wes asked.

"Ha… They wish…" Brock joked. _Seriously, they do wish they were a couple though…_

Then everyone except Ash and Misty bursted out laughing. Then the two gave everyone death glares that said "Shut up or you'll wake up covered in dirt the next morning." That was enough to keep them quiet.

Later, Wes treated the group to dinner at a restaurant near the Pokemon Center.

"So Ash, thanks for saving mine and Rui's butts back there." Wes said to the trainer stuffing a rib-eye down his throat. Everyone sweat-dropped at Ash, who was eating at Mach 10 speed.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that was no problem!" Ash said after gulping down an entire plate of spaghetti.

"By the way, where'd that huge wave come from? I didn't see any Water Pokemon use 'Surf'." Wes asked.

"Well, ya see… I'm the Chosen One and I have the ability to control Water." Ash said. Wes stared at Ash like he was crazy. "It's true!"

"Hate to break it to ya, Wes, but it is true…" Brock said.

"You're joking right?" Wes laughed nervously. Then he saw all of their serious expressions. "Oh… Well if it is true, show me some proof, Ash."

Ash's eyes turned blue then he manipulated water from his glass to turn into a diamond-shape. Then he froze the water, making an ice crystal. He picked it up from the glass, showed it to Wes, and then threw it up in the air. Strangely enough, it landed on Misty's empty plate.

"Uhh… You can keep it, Mist…" Ash said, blushing. Then he turned to Wes. "Is that proof enough for ya?"

"Yeah, that was enough proof…" Wes said smirking. "That you used my challenge as an excuse to give your girlfriend a gift..."

Ash then started to blush furiously as everyone laughed. Misty picked up the crystal from her plate. She smiled and started to blush as well. She put it her pocket and she joined in on the laugh.

------------------------------------------Pokemon Center----------------------------------------------

The group walked into the Pokemon Center after dinner.

"Ahhh! I'm stuffed!" Ash said patting his stomach. Everyone gave him a stare. "What?"

"Well, Ash, you're 'meal' cost more than the Cerulean City Gym…" Misty said with an annoyed tone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy said as she rounded the corner. Brock went into complete girl-mode.

"Ahh, my love may I bask in your beauty, and may I shower you with my love... Ack!" Brock had said, kneeling in front of Nurse Joy, before he was pulled back by Misty, May and Dawn. Everyone sweat-dropped at his foolishness.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy, can we have 2 two-bed rooms and 2 three-bed rooms." Ash asked the pink-haired nurse.

"Of course, let me get you the keys." She said before heading into her office to get the keys.

As soon as everyone got their keys, they said goodnight and went off into their different rooms. Soon everyone was asleep except Ash.

Ash sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his and Ritchie's room. He was restless and he was nowhere near tired. Then he remembered something important.

"Oh no! I needed to see Celebi!" Ash suddenly bolted upright, wide-eyed. His action woke up Pikachu.

'Ash? What's wrong?' The mouse yawned. _I was having a good Ketchup dream… This better be good…_

"Rayquaza wanted me to go see Celebi today! I need to go now!" Ash shouted, obviously panicking. _I cannot believe I forgot about that! I was just too excited in meeting new friends I forgot!_

Ritchie grumbled, and then chucked a pillow at Ash. "Keep it down will ya…"

Ash mouthed "Sorry" and he dressed up for training. Then he silently went outside to the lobby and sat down on the couch. He casually looked outside to see if Celebi was near. Then he saw something move in the corner or the lobby.

His irises turned blue and he extended his hand towards the figure.

"Frost Bolt!" Ash shouted and a frozen bolt flew out of his hand and hit the shadowed figure. The figure had tried to run away but it got hit by the bolt and the figure froze.

Ash turned on the lights in the lobby and prepared to battle the figure. Then he saw who the figure, or should he say figures, were. They were Wes and Rui!

Ash quickly unfroze them and asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Wes said fiercely.

"That's none of your business!" Ash shouted back with equal ferocity.

"Well, for all I know, you could be trying to steal the Pokemon in Nurse Joy's office!"

"What I would never do that!?"

"Cuz I don't trust you!"

"That's it! I challenge you to a Rupture Battle! 1 Pokemon each! If I win, you stop with all the questions and leave me be…"

"…And if I win, you have to tell me what you're doing!?"

"Deal!" They shout simultaneously. Then everyone else walked into the lobby, still in their pajamas and nightgowns.

"Hey, what's with all the racket out here?" Misty said groggily.

"Ash and Wes are having a Rupture Battle." Rui explained.

"A Rupture Battle?" Brock asked, as it perked his interest. "I've always wanted to referee a Rupture Battle."

"Well go ahead Brocko." Ash said to the squinty-eyed Gym leader. Ash and Wes had moved all the furniture to the sides and were now standing on opposite sides of the room.

Brock stood in the middle and raised his arms. "This is will be a 1-on-1 Rupture Battle! 1 Pokemon each! The trainers have their Pokemon and weapons?"

"Well Pikachu, it's our time to shine!" Ash said. He took out his sword as Pikachu got off his shoulder. They prepared for their first Rupture Battle.

"Go Shadow (it's what I nickname my Umbreon on Coliseum)!" Wes said as threw a Pokeball. An Umbreon came out of the Pokeball and landed on the floor gracefully. Then Wes brandished a machine attached to his arm.

"What is that thing?" Tracey asked Wes as he took out his notebook. "I gotta sketch it!"

"It's called the Snag Machine. It lets me capture a Pokemon that already has an owner." Wes explained. "It also makes a handy arm-guard."

"Ha! And you accuse me of trying to steal Pokemon!" Ash taunted Wes while waving his sword in the air. Wes growls.

"Alright! Ready! Set! FIGHT!" Brock said as he let his arm down. The two teens and their Pokemon charged at each other with blinding speed.

Pikachu tackled Shadow and they wrestled about on the ground. Pikachu then charged up for a point-blank 'Thunder Bolt'. Shadow also charged up for a point-blank 'Shadow Ball'. They both released their attacks at the same time and it created a huge explosion. The two Pokemon are sent to opposite corners of the room, burnt and unconscious.

Their trainers weren't doing much better…

_Slash! Slash! Punch! Headbutt!_

_Punch! Kick! Uppercut! Punch!_

_Slash! Roundhouse Kick! Slash!_

Each teen unleashed a barrage of attacks against each other. But only a few hit. Ash, with his speed was able to dodge them, while Wes, with his arm-guard, blocked them. Suddenly Ash jumped back and extended his arms towards Wes.

"Crushing Wave!"

A huge wave came out of nowhere and barreled into Wes. Wes is thrown back into the wall, leaving a big crack in it. Then Wes picked up a nearby wooden chair and threw it at Ash. Ash sliced it in half with his sword, but doesn't see Wes charging from behind the chair he threw. Wes then punched Ash in the stomach. Ash collapsed to the ground. Then Wes gave Ash an uppercut that sent him flying towards the ceiling. Fortunately, Ash recovered, flipped so that he hits the ceiling with his feet, he jumped off the ceiling towards Wes and slashed down at him.

_Slash!_

Wes barely dodged in time and was retreating to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Ash's sword got stuck in the ground. Ash, realizing his sword is unusable, abandoned it and rushed towards Wes.

"Rushing at me without a weapon?" Wes taunted. "That's not really smart, Ash."

"Yeah, well being smart isn't really my style, just ask Misty." Ash said with determination in his eyes. Wes took a swing once Ash was close enough. Ash jumped, landed on Wes's arm and kicked him in the face. Wes is thrown back and falls to the ground… unconscious.

"Way to go Ash!" May cried out.

"Good job man!" Ritchie shouted, a grin on his face.

"And the winner of this Rupture Battle is Ash Ketchum!" Brock shouted.

Ash picked up Wes and put him down on a nearby couch.

"Hey Ash! Look at this drawing I made!" Tracey said running up to Ash. Ash looked at it. It was a picture of him kicking Wes in the face. Ash smiled.

"Well, what do ya know? Tracey drew something useful!" Ash joked. Then Wes woke up.

"Hey Ash, congratulations. I haven't been beaten in a friendly Rupture Battle for a while now." Wes told Ash with a thumb up. "I've almost forgotten what it feels like. You have a lot of talent."

Ash smiled. Wes then got up, rubbed his face and walked over to Rui.

"Hey Ash." Tracey whispered into his ear. "That's not the only thing I drew that was useful."

Ash gave Tracey a questioning glance. Tracey flipped to a page in his notebook and showed it to him. Ash gasped.

It was a picture of Misty and him sitting on a hill during a sunset. Ash had taken his jacket off and covered it around Misty because she was cold. They were close together so they could be warm. Ash had his arm around Misty and she had her head resting on his shoulder with her hair down. They were both smiling, and Pikachu was at their feet, smiling as well. The picture was fully colored and detailed.

Tracey ripped it out, folded it and gave it to Ash.

"Keep it safe." Tracey simply said. Ash smiled and put it in his pocket.

Then Ash and the others set about to fix the place. In the middle of them fixing the place, Nurse Joy came in.

"Oh my word! What happened here?" She asked looking at the crack in the wall, the sword embedded in the ground and the wet carpet from the wave Ash summoned.

"Oh nothing, Nurse Joy. Just a Rupture Battle." Rui told the shocked nurse. "You might need to heal Pikachu and Shadow." She indicated to the still unconscious Pokemon.

"Sorry about the mess Nurse Joy." Ash laughed nervously. Then he walked over, pulled out his sword, retracted it and put it away.

"Oh it's ok. Just make sure you put everything back in their places? I'll take care of the crack in the wall." Joy asked them before picking up the Pokemon and taking them in her office to heal them.

Everyone nodded and continued to clean up.

Later in the morning everyone stood outside the Pokemon Center, ready to depart.

"So Ash, see ya later." Wes said.

"What do ya mean? Can't we travel together?" Ash asked.

"Well, the way I live, it's gonna be dangerous. I constantly battle Cipher, the evil organization. Their grip over Orre will soon be gone once I'm through with them!"

"So you're working to free Orre from Cipher?" Misty smirked.

"Yeah, you see, we hate how Cipher creates those Shadow Pokemon. It defiles the Pokemon and is illegal. But the law enforcement was weakened with Cipher's ever-growing power, so they can't do anything about it. I'm needed to help because I'm able to see the dark aura of Shadow Pokemon. That lets Wes here use the Snag Machine to capture them and eventually revert them back to their old forms." Rui explained.

Ash and his friends suddenly grinned. Wes and Rui however are confused.

"Well, what do ya know!? That's just why we're here in Orre!" Ash told them with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Wes and Rui said, dumbfounded.

"We're here to stop Cipher from controlling Orre, too!" May shouted.

"Oh great, that means we can all travel together now!" Rui shouted, jumping up and down. Everyone nodded and they head off in the direction of Truebark City.

A few minutes later, Celebi flew by.

"Where is that Chosen One!?" The forest guardian shouted out. "When I find him, I'll teach him something alright! Something called PAIN!"

She flew off somewhere, looking for Ash who apparently forgot the cause of the Rupture Battle with Wes.

* * *

**Alright! Wes is now part of the group! And if you're wondering about Casey, Drew, Gary, and other characters not there yet, just wait for later chapters! They'll be introduced eventually!**

**Review Please!**


	8. Ch 7: Leanne, Ash's Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** Yes I have finally taken over Pokemon Inc.! Go Joey, it's your birthday, Go Joey, it's your birthday, Go… Umm… You do know I'm kidding right?

**Notes:** Don't be shocked by the chapter title, it's not what it seems. Big ending!

**Chapter 7: Leanne, Ash's 'Girlfriend'; Power of Earth**

----------------------------------------Road to Truebark City-----------------------------------------

Another peaceful day… Eh, I can dream, can't I?

"Ash! You got us lost again!"

"I'm not the one with the map!"

"But you are the one who went on that so-called 'shortcut'!"

"It said so on the map that it was a shortcut!"

"Yeah, but if it was, we wouldn't be lost now would we!?"

Ash and Misty gave each other death glares as they argued about something… Again.

"Do they always fight like this?" Wes whispered to May.

"Yeah, once they argued on one topic last Christmas… And their preferences were what weirded us out." She answered.

"What were their preferences?" Rui asked.

"Either to buy a wreath that had either had dark green leaves or regular green leaves..." May said flatly. Wes and Rui gave each other a confused glance.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl with a baseball cap, yellow and black shirt, and jean shorts ran out of a nearby bush and tripped. Ritchie caught her… With his mouth. Their heads crashed into each other and they fell to the ground, kissing all the way. The girl quickly stood up, her face turning a dark shade of red. Ritchie was apparently in shock as his mouth was opening and closing, but no sound came out.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said and gave Ritchie a hand to stand up.

"Casey!?" Ash, Misty and Brock blurted out.

Casey looked up at them. "Hey ya guys! What are you doing here?"

"We could be asking you the same thing!" Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

"Casey?" Ritchie asked, finally recovering from shock.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Can you let go of my hand…" He said with a nervous smile. Casey, realizing she was still holding Ritchie's hand, quickly let go. Ash and Brock gave each other a glance, and laughed. _Great, my first kiss is from some baseball girl who ran out of a bush…_ Ritchie thought. He sighed.

"Sorry about that…" Casey said with her head down, trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

"So Casey, what are you doing here?" Misty asked her.

"The Electabuzzes are playing in Orre this year. I went to one of their games in Truebark City, but that organization, Cipher, ruined it. They came into the stadium with Shadow Pokemon blazing. They surrounded the city with guards. One was chased me into the forest, I barely escaped and here I am now." Casey said with a nervous laugh.

"Argh! I hate Cipher! I am definitely gonna get them now!" Ash and Wes shouted out simultaneously. They faced each other, glaring.

"Now you won't! I'll stop them! Argh!" They shouted again, simultaneously. "Stop that! This is getting weird! Dammit!"

"Don't ya think they'll make a good circus show?" Rui whispered to Misty. Misty giggled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, another figure came out of a bush and tackled Ash. It was Celebi!

"Do you know how far I went to find you!?" Celebi scolded Ash. "I was looking for ya all yesterday!"

"Jeez, look I'm sorry. I got caught up in a Rupture Battle! Don't hurt me!" Ash said, clearly panicking. The others just stood there for a second. Then they bursted out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Look at the 'Big and Strong Ash Ketchum' being beat by Celebi!" Wes laughed. Celebi then flew over to Wes and smiled nicely.

"What's the problem with me beating Ash?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Oh there's no problem you see… Ack!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"And don't you ever forget it!" Celebi screamed at the heap at the ground. She spat at it and flew back to Ash. "Now time to get on your Earth training…"

"What!? But we need to save Truebark City from Cipher!" Ash shouted at her. Celebi then gave him a glare that even surpassed that of his mother's or Misty's. "No! Please don't hurt me!"

Then Celebi gave him a sweet smile. "Well we could use those Cipher agents to practice with your training…"

SLAM!

"But don't you ever talk back to me!" She screamed at him. Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst. Ash rubbed his head, feeling the spot Celebi had just punched, a bump was growing. He winced from the pain, but he nodded and obeyed her words.

"Now please don't be alarmed at me. Sometimes, I'm as sweet as the fruit that come from the Earth, and other times, I have to be as tough as the Earth." Celebi explained to the others while cracking her knuckles. Everyone stood up quietly and nodded.

"Alrighty then… Let's head off to save Truebark City!" She said before flying off down the road. The others rushed to catch up to her.

"Jeez, is she bipolar?" Tracey whispered to Brock. Brock could only nod.

------------------------------------------Truebark City Gym------------------------------------------

"Hmm… This place needs to be more girly!" A pretty girl about 17 years old with red hair in a ponytail, red eyes, slim but curvy body, green tank-top, and green short skirt said. She stood in the middle of the battle area, studying her surroundings.

"Madame Leanne, a group of kids has entered the city!" A Cipher grunt said as he walks into the gym.

"So? Take care of them…" Leanne said curtly. _Grunts these days…_

"Oh no, you don't understand… One isn't normal… He's summoning giant waves and frozen bolts that are wiping out hundreds of guards and their Shadow Pokemon… What's worse, Wes is with them and is capturing all the Shadow Pokemon that the kid wipes out…"

"What!? Impossible!?" Leanne shouted out, shocked. Then another grunt walked in.

"Madame! The weird kid and Wes are nearing the Gym! The rest of their friends are fighting off the rest of the guards!"

"That's even more impossible! You two go outside and protect me!" She shouted to them. _Its okay, Leanne, don't panic, just fight this kid off with your charms…_

"Yes, Madame!" The two grunts shouted, giving a quick salute. They ran towards the door only for the door to be blown back by a giant wave of water, knocking them out. Then Ash and Wes walked in, each dragging a couple of Cipher grunts.

"We've come to take back the city!" Ash shouted as he dropped the grunts he was dragging.

"Yeah, then we'll free Orre from you're evil clutches!" Wes shouted triumphantly. Instead of dropping the grunts he slammed them into the wall. "Any Cipher deserves to be maimed and killed, but I'm deciding to be nice today."

Leanne took a good look at Ash. _Hmm… That kid's pretty hot… _Leanne thought. She rushed over to Ash and was soon a few feet away from him. She leaned forward and took an even closer look at him. _Hmm… Muscular build, cute face, messy hair, cute outfit, strong enough to wipe out hundreds of grunts… Yup yup! Perfect boyfriend material!_

Ash stood there confused about this girl who was, if he didn't know any better, checking him out. Little did he know… She was.

Then she took off his hat, leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Hey cutie…"

Ash was starstruck. This girl who was supposedly a commander of his enemies, Cipher, was… Was… FLIRTING with HIM! She leaned back put the hat back on his head backwards and asked him the most shocking thing a villain could ask a hero…

"So… um, you wanna go out?" She asked the shocked trainer. "I'm Leanne by the way."

"Wait… W-Wh-What!!??" Ash shouted suddenly. "We are arch-enemies! I knock out hundreds of your grunts! I barge in here to fight you so I can free the city! And then you ask me out!? I don't know what your plan is but I ain't falling for it!"

"Fine! If you aren't going to go out with me, I gotta play with your terms." Leanne said. She walked to the middle of the field. "What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum! The guy who's gonna free this town!" Ash said as he pulled out his sword and readjusted his hat.

"Alrighty then… Ash! I challenge you to a 1-on-1 Rupture Battle! No Pokemon!" She shouted.

"I accept your challenge! Prepare to get beat down!" Ash shouted back, brandishing his sword. Leanne then took out what looks like a pink bazooka.

"Lets make this more interesting!" Leanne smirked. "If you win, I free the city and never return, but if I win… We go out on a date with you paying!"

"Whatever! I'm gonna beat you anyway!"

"Hey Wes! What's happening?" Misty asked as she runs up with the rest of the group.

"Ash is having a 1-on-1 with Leanne, the Cipher commander." Wes explained.

"What!? Ash can score a girl before me!?" Brock shouted as he cried a flood.

"No you idiot! He's having a 1-on-1 RUPTURE BATTLE!" Wes slammed Brock's head.

"Alrighty then! We have witnesses! GO!" She shouldered her bazooka. Ash charged forward. "WAIT!"

Ash skidded to a stop. "What is it?"

Leanne took out a remote and pressed a button.

♪Girlfriend♪

"Music!?" Ash exclaimed.

"It goes with the battle!" Leanne smiled back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What the heck does "Girlfriend" have to do with battling!?"

"Its cuz if I win I get to become your girlfriend! Duh!"

"She gets to WHAT!?" Misty exploded. She gave Ash the meanest glare she ever made. Even Celebi cringed at her aura of anger.

"It's okay Misty! I'll win don't worry… Wait, why are you worrying?" Ash questioned her.

"Well its c-cuz um… It because I-I don't wanna see y-you date our e-enemy!" She stammered. Her face was becoming redder every second.

"She's jealous I'll get to date you before she does…" Leanne said.

"Grr… Kick her butt, Ash!" Misty retorted, her aura of anger returning.

"I'd like him to do something to my butt, but not that…" Leanne replied, her hand of her chin.

"Woah! What the hell!?" Ash shouted out, surprised as as anyone could ever get. "Can we just get on with the battle!?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Leanne said before shouldering her bazooka again. "GO!"

Ash continued his charge. Leanne squeezed the trigger of her bazooka. Instead of a missile, out came… a giant pair of lips!?

"What the!?" Ash exclaimed as the lips hit him on his arm. He tumbled back, the lips still on his arm. He peeled them off and rubbed his arm. "What the hell!? My arm's numb!"

"Yup! I like to disable my enemies before I finish them off! My numbing lips do a good job at disabling." Leanne giggled as she shooted a couple more times. Ash dodged them and continued charging Leanne. He swung downwards at her. She twirled and nimbly dodged his sword. Then she kissed him on the cheek before slamming her bazooka into his chest.

"Oof!" Ash gasped as the air is knocked out of him. He is knocked back a few feet. "Man, that hurt!"

He got up and charged Leanne again. But with each swipe, she just dodged it like the battle was some sort of dance, kissed Ash on the cheek or forehead, and slammed him back with her bazooka.

The kissing part was getting to Misty's nerve. She was twitching and she had to be held back several times by Celebi and Brock. May and Dawn were feeling sorry for her that her love was being kissed by someone else… Much less an enemy.

Ash, was just as ticked off as Misty. _I gotta find a way to stop that bazooka of hers, if she keeps doing this, I'll break a few of my ribs._ Ash thought. _I got it!_ Ash extended his palm towards the bazooka.

"Frost Bolt!" Ash yelled out as a frozen bolt shot out of his hand and freezed the bazooka solid. _Yes!_

"You froze my bazooka!" Leanne complained. "Oh well, I don't need that to make you my boyfriend." She dropped her bazooka and took a ballerina stance.

Ash charged her again. He swung downward and she dodged as usual. But this time, Ash's sword got stuck in the ground, and she kneeled next her combatant and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and smirked at Misty.

Misty was shocked. _No way… I thought __I__ would be Ash's first kiss… Not her…_ Misty thought as tears came to her eyes.

Ash also shocked at Leanne's actions. He looked up and saw Misty about to cry. _Is Misty crying because I'm hurt? No, she's hurt me herself before. Is… Is she crying because my first kiss was with that Leanne girl? I know girls thought first kisses were everything, but why would she care about mine unless…_ Ash gasped as he thought. _Misty__ wanted to be __my__ first kiss…_

Ash glared hard at Leanne. Leanne looked at him with a flirting smile expecting him to launch a Water attack since his weapon was useless… Boy, was she wrong…

Celebi watched as Ash suddenly started to glow a green aura and his irises turned green. She smiled.

"Haha! Ash unlocked his Earth Power!" Celebi shouted excitedly. Everyone looked at him and saw him shaking with rage.

"Entangle!" Ash shouted and suddenly, roots bursted out of the ground and wrapped around Leanne's legs and stopped her from moving.

"Earth Armor!" Ash punched the ground. Then chunks of rock wrapped around his fist, making it harder.

"What the?" Leanne gasped, definitely not expecting this. Ash rushed forward, with a fist covered in Earth.

"I know I'm not supposed to hit a girl but…" Ash punched Leanne on her face… hard. So hard that the roots broke away, Ash's Earth fist exploded on impact, and she flew back into the wall.

"… This is an exception." He finished as his eyes turned brown again. She fainted and everyone cheered.

Ash turned to Misty. She had stopped crying and she was smiling, but Ash could see that she was hurt. _I gotta do this now…_ Ash thought. He gave Brock a look, and Brock nodded with a smile.

Ash suddenly walked towards Misty and pulled her into his arms. He lightly kissed her on the lips. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Ash!?" Misty asked, blushing furiously. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love ya, Mist." Ash answered with a smile. "Why shouldn't I be doing this?"

"Oh Ash… I love you too."

Misty lets out a sob and wrapped her arms around Ash. Everyone stared at their embrace. Then Ritchie clapped slowly. Soon Dawn joined in, then May, and then everyone else.

_Looks like they didn't need our plan to get them together after all…_ Dawn thought.

BOOM!

Suddenly a huge chunk of a nearby wall exploded.

"Celebrate now, but not a lot…"

"Because we are here with a brand new bot…"

"We're gonna catch that Pikachu…"

"And there's nothing you can do…"

"You'd better surrender now…"

"Or we'll make you Pokechow…"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"We're the ultimate evil, so cower in fear…"

"And cry to your mommies, cuz we are here!"

A giant robot crashed through the wall. It was clear who was in the robot due to the fact of the motto and a giant red "R" was on the robot.

"Dammit, Team Rocket! You sure know how to spoil a moment!" Ash shouted at them as he broke away from the embrace. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Hey, Ash! Try to mix your Earth and Water spells!" Celebi told the trainer.

"Right!" Then Ash's eyes turned into a mix of green and blue. Ritchie looked at Ash and Misty, and he noticed something.

"Woah! Ash and Misty's eyes are the same color now!" He blurted out as he pointed at them. Everyone turned to look at Ash's eyes.

"Hey, Ritchie's right!" Casey said.

"Can we get back to Team Rocket now!?" Ash shouted. Everyone nodded. _Hmm… How do I mix my Water and Earth spells… I got it!_

Then Ash started glowing a blue-green aura.

"Ocean Beam! Obsidian Blast!" Ash extended his hands towards Team Rocket. Soon tiny bullets of diamond-hard rock began to form into a ball in his right hand. And an orb of Water energy from the moisture in the air formed in his left. He pulled his hands back and preapared to throw the balls of Earth and Water.

"Incredible! Ocean Beam and Obsidian Blast are the most powerful Water and Earth spells, and they take each take enormous amounts of energy! And he's using them at the same time!" Celebi gasped. _This Chosen One is different. He's using two Ultimate Power spells at the same time… Satoshi, the previous Chosen One could barely do one…_

Then Ash flinged the two balls at the robot. The Ocean Beam hit first and the entire robot flooded with water, damaging the electrical systems. Then the Obisidian Blast hit and the tiny bullets shot out towards various parts of the robot and exploded.

The robot collapsed. Then a burnt, yet wet trio blasted off from the debris.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"So did ya guys take care of all the guards?" Ash asked as he turned to his friends.

"Yup! We freed Truebark City!" Tracey shouted. Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 7 is done! Big ending!**

**Here's Ash's new move list:**

**Water: Frost Bolt, Crushing Wave, Frost Dome, Deep Freeze, Ocean Beam**

**Earth: Entangle, Fissure, Earth Armor, Obsidian Blast**


	9. Ch 8: Rival to Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own underwear… I mean Pokemon!

**Notes:** Make sure you use protection during…

Ash walked in with his retractable katana.

"Wrong notes!" He screamed as he extended his palm to the author. "Frost Bolt!" A frozen blast freezed the author. Wes walked in with a lunchbox.

"Hey Ash, your mom wanted me to give her "Ashy Washy" his lunch." Wes snickered. Ash glared at Wes and prepared to strike him down...

Then a boy about 14 years old with black hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt that says "Banzai!" and jeans walked in. Ash and Wes stared at the kid, confused.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm the author, Joey. By the way have ya seen my dad?" The boy asked the two shocked heroes.

"You're the author? Then who's this guy?" Ash pointed to the frozen heap.

"My dad." Joey said calmly. "Okay, now that I know where he is, I gotta get back to making the story." He walked out leaving the two befuddled heroes to think of the past events…

**Chapter 8: Rival to Friend**

------------------------------------------Edge of Truebark City---------------------------------------

"Thank you for saving our city!" The mayor of Truebark City congratulated our heroes as they prepare to leave.

"No problem, mayor! It's our duty to save Orre from Cipher." May said with a smile. She, Dawn and Casey were being mobbed by their new Truebark City 'fanclub'.

Wes started explaining the battle plans to the mayor. "We just ask that you have the city gather recruits for a force that can help us further free Orre. When you get about 200 recruits, each with 2 or more Pokemon, have them head to Lowpeak Town, our destination after we free Pommeta City. We will meet them there and prepare an assault to Frostwind Fort, a major Cipher base."

"I will! Officer Jenny, hand out flyers right away!" The mayor turned to the blue-haired policewoman.

"Yes, si... Wha??" Brock had rushed over to her and started to babble random pick-up lines. Misty grabbed Brock's ear and yanked him away.

"Anyways… We gotta go now!" Ash said as he waved. "Bye!"

The group headed off to Pommeta City, another city captured by the evil organization, Cipher.

-----------------------------------------Road to Pommeta City---------------------------------------

The group walked silently along. Celebi had gone to tell Rayquaza to start Ash's Air training.

"So wait, Ash… If you and Misty kissed, does that mean you're together?" Ritchie asked suddenly.

"I guess so…" Ash put his hand on his chin. Then he smiled slyly at Ritchie. "Since you and Casey kissed, does that mean you're together?"

"W-What!? N-no, that was accidental! I-It doesn't c-count!" Ritchie stammered, his face turning a red. Casey's face was also turning a light shade of pink. Everyone bursted out laughing, making them blush even more.

"So Wes, what's with you and Rui?" Ash said as he turns to the white-haired teenager.

"What a-about me and R-Rui?" He answered, slightly turning red.

"You know, that fact that whenever we spend a night somewhere, you two always stay in the same room… I wonder what you two do…"

"W-Well you stay w-with Ritchie! What do you guys do?"

"Play Gameboy, talk about Pokemon stuff, that sort of thing… Why?"

"Smartmouth…"

"That's gotta be the only 'smart' that describes Ash!" Dawn blurted out. Then everyone bursted out laughing, even Ash.

"Hey guys, lets start to set up camp. It's starting to get dark." Brock interrupted the moment.

"Brock's right." May agreed. "Plus my feet hurt…"

Everyone nodded and they headed into a nearby clearing. Ash, Ritchie and their Pikachus went to get firewood. Misty got water to make the soup with from a nearby pond. Casey, Dawn, May and Rui set up the tents and sleeping bags. Wes made a firepit and set up the portable table. Brock started cooking on Wes's firepit. And Tracey gathered fruits from nearby trees.

Soon they were eating and chatting joyfully. Then a nearby bush shook, causing everyone to jump and Tracey to spill his soup on himself (yay!). Then a figure with brown hair, blue eyes, purple sweater and a large ego stepped out of the bush.

"GARY!?" Ash shouted out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashy-boy…" Gary smirked. Then he looked at all the people in the camp. "I didn't know so many people were so desperate and dumb, they traveled with such a loser…"

Everyone stood up and glared at him.

"Gary, why are you here and insulting everyone?" Misty asked as she crossed her arms. Gary walked up to her and smiled flirtingly.

"Why do I have to have a reason to come over here just to see you, beautiful?" Gary winked at her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Misty blushed and backed away a little bit.

"Back off Gary!" Ash stepped in the middle of them.

"Why? It isn't like she's your girlfriend…" Gary started to say.

"She is now!" Ash interrupted him.

"Hmph… You may be beautiful, Misty, but I will never date anyone who has feelings for this piece of garbage…" Gary flicked Ash's forehead and then pretended he touched something toxic.

"Who said I would ever date ya anyways you son of a…" Misty shouted at him.

Ash interrupted her by raising a hand. He glared hard at Gary. Then he grinned as he thought of something that could solve the problem.

"Gary! I challenge you to a 1-on-1 Rupture Battle! 1 Pokemon each!" Ash shouted at him.

"I accept! It's been a while since I've beaten you at something…" Gary shouted back.

"This time I won't be beaten!"

The two headed off to another nearby clearing and stood on opposite ends of it. Everyone else followed after they had put away the dishes.

"Let's make this interesting!" Gary smirks as he shouted. "If I win, you have to abandon your group and never return!"

"And if I win, you join our group and have to be nice to everyone!" Ash shouted back.

"Deal!" Gary picked out a Pokeball and threw it. Out of it came a dog with fur that looks like fire, Arcanine. Then Gary took out a scimitar, twired it around professionally and took a battle stance.

"Ya ready Pikachu?" Ash whispered to his yellow friend.

'I always will be…' The yellow mouse replied before jumping off his shoulder and prepares to charge.

Ash took out his retractable sword, pressed the button, threw in the air, does a rolling kick, caught the sword as it extends its blade, and also does a battle stance.

"Showoffs…" May mumbled. Dawn giggled silently.

Brock walked into the middle and raised his arms.

"Ready! Set! Fight!" He shouted as he dropped his arms and rushed to the sidelines. The two rivals charged at each other with determination in their eyes. Their respective Pokemon however stayed behind.

As they neared the middle, they shouted out words that no one but they understand. Then Pikachu and Arcanine charged after their trainers. The two teens' swords clashed and they jumped up into the air, still slashing at each other.

Then their Pokemon came up after they jumped, and tackled each other. They start having a wrestling match, biting and tearing at each other.

_Slash! Jump! Leaping Uppercut! Flip! Kick!_

Ash and Gary soon landed. They jumped away from each other to rest a bit. Pikachu and Arcanine stopped their wrestling each other and stood next to their trainers. Then they charged at each other again. Pikachu gets pinned down by Arcanine. Arcanine then prepared for a point-blank 'Flamethrower'. Pikachu retaliated by charging up electricity for a point-blank 'Thunderwave'.

Ash and Gary were still hacking away. Then Gary slipped and Ash took the momentary pause to raise his katana over his head to prepare for a final blow. But suddenly Gary sat up and poked his scimitar at Ash's throat.

"Ha! Got ya…" Gary gasped. Then Ash started laughing. Gary gave him a confused look.

"Gary you idiot…" Ash laughed. "By the time that sword penetrates my skin, my katana will have fallen onto your head…" Gary smirked and also laughed.

"Heh, you're right, and by the looks of it, our Pokemon are also in a standoff." Gary said as he glanced over at their Pokemon. "You've gotten good, Ash. Guess this match is a tie…"

"I'm not done yet…" Ash said as his eyes turn green. "Entangle! Fissure!"

"Huh?" Gary gasped as a root burst out of the ground and wrapped around his arm, and then the ground under his Arcanine collapsed. "What the!?"

Ash twirled and rolling kicked Gary's arm, making him drop his scimitar. Ash picked it up and crossed the swords, making a pair of make-shift scissors. Then he thrusted his swords-scissors around Gary's throat.

Meanwhile, Pikachu got up and used 'Thunderwave' on the immobilized Arcanine. It howled in pain and fainted.

"Well, well, Ash…" Gary chuckled. "Looks like ya beat me…" Everyone on the sidelines cheered.

Ash pulled back the swords and gave Gary back his scimitar. Gary returned Arcanine and stood up.

"You remember the deal, Gary…" Ash said as he put away his katana. "You gotta travel with us for now."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gary smirked. "So where are ya guys going?"

"We're gonna go free Pommeta City from Cipher."

"Cool." Gary then went to the camp and set up his own tent next to theirs. Everyone except Misty and Ritchie followed him and started to clean up the camp.

Ash sighed from exhaustion and fell backwards onto the ground. Misty and Ritchie ran to him.

"Ya okay, buddy?" Ritchie asked as they kneeled over him.

"Yeah… Take care of Pikachu for me will ya…" Ash said, giving him a weak thumb up.

Ritchie nodded, walked over to Pikachu, picked it up, and took it back to camp to heal. Ash sat up and sighed again.

"That was a good fight..." Ash said. Misty came up closer to him and snuggled up to him.

"And its time I give ya your reward…" Misty cooed. She kissed him softly at first, then it started to get more passionate.

"Hey, you two! Continue that in the morning! Right now help us clean up!" Brock called at them from camp. They stood up and headed to camp, where a new friend and 8 older ones await them.

* * *

**Chapter 8 done! I'm still trying to introduce all the characters I mentioned... However, I would like you guys to submit names for the group through reviews and e-mails. Like Pokefighters or something like that... Review Please!**


	10. Ch 9: All's Fair in Love, War and Chaos?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Naruto…

**Notes:** Naruto is gonna be in this chapter!

Ash rushed in.

"He is!?" He shouted out excitedly. "I love his show!"

Naruto walked in.

"Believe it!" He smirked. "I'm gonna be in the next 2 chapters!"

"OMG! IT'S NARUTO!" Ash screamed, pointing a finger at the ninja.

"OMG! IT'S ASS!" Naruto screamed back.

"The name's ASH!" Ash yelled at him, raising a fist into the air.

"Ass fits you better…" He mumbled. Then Ash tackled him and a huge dust cloud is raised from their wrestling, so you can't see what's going on…

"Ow! You just bit my ear!"

"Get your arm out of the way so I can punch ya!"

"Stop trying to lick my feet, pervert!"

"Only if you get your face out of my butt!"

Umm… Let us thank the dust cloud and then we'll get on with the story…

**Chapter 9: All's Fair In Love, War and Chaos?; Power of Air**

--------------------------------------------Pommeta City----------------------------------------------

Our heroes rushed into the city, weapons brandished and Pokemon charging up various attacks.

"Huh? Where are all the Cipher agents?" Ash said as he looked around. People were walking around as if the city was never under control of Cipher. The group gave each other a confused glance.

Ash and his friends walked up to a trio of kids about 16 years old. One was a girl in a loose dress with pink hair, another was a black-haired kid with a black shirt with a strange collar, and the last was a blonde kid with an orange jumpsuit.

"Umm excuse me, but wasn't this city controlled by Cipher?" Ash asked them. The trio stopped and looked at Ash and his group. The kid with a black shirt focused his gaze on their weapons, while the boy with the jumpsuit stared at their Pokemon.

The girl however, started to stammer some words. "Um well y-you see… W-We sort of f-freed the city y-yesterday from C-Cipher…" Her face was getting red as she looked at Ash. _This guy is as hot as Sasuke! Maybe even more! _She thought.

"What? How?" Dawn asked them.

The yellow-haired kid looked at them and answered. "We're from the Shino region,"

Brock slapped his forehead and exclaimed. "Oohhh… That explains it!"

Everyone gave him a confused glance as they return their Pokemon and weapons.

"The Shino region… It's a region that doesn't have any native Pokemon. So they train ninjas to protect their borders and their people. The people of the region are properly named too. They are called Shinobi, which literally means 'ninja'." Brock explained. "They must have freed the city." He indicated to the three ninja.

"We were visiting this region when we came across this city. We fought off all the guards and the city is letting us stay to rest. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" The yellow-haired kid screamed annoyingly as he jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"I'm Sasuke the Uchiha Avenger…" The black-haired kid said flatly.

"And I'm S-Sakura, a m-medic-nin." The girl stammered, still staring at Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. And these are my friends, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Ritchie, Casey, Wes, Gary, Rui…" Ash said as he indicated to said friends. "And Misty." He finished. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Misty and they nearly gasped.

_That Misty girl is beautiful! More so than Sakura!_ Naruto thought. He didn't even notice how small traces of saliva were sliding out the corners of his mouth. _I gotta ask her out!_

_I've never felt this way about a female before… She looks so beautiful…_ Sasuke thought. _Looks like I have to make her fall in love with me like with all the other girls…_ He smirked at his thoughts.

Misty noticed the weird stares she was getting from the two Shinobi. _I don't think I'll like what they are thinking about…_ She thought.

"So do you guys need somewhere to stay?" Sakura asked, breaking their thoughts. "As a reward for saving the city, we were given an entire floor of this five-star hotel to stay in. Since you guys seemed like you were also trying to save the city, it's the least we can do…"

"Sure! Come on guys! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ash screamed as he started to jog towards the hotel. But his jog, with his enhanced speed, seemed like a sprint. The words then turned into a challenge for Naruto and Gary.

"Race ya there!" They rushed past Ash, who only chuckled as he ran to catch up to them. Everyone then ran after them, sweat-dropping all the way.

"At least we made new friends…" Sakura and May said simultaneously. They glanced at each other and giggled.

---------------------------------------Pommeta City Hotel--------------------------------------------

Ash bursted through the main doors and skidded in the lobby, startling several people. Then Gary and Naruto walked in, slouching from exhaustion and gasping for breath.

"Ha! I beat ya!" Ash mocked them. As soon as they recovered their breaths they nodded and sat down on a nearby couch. Just then the rest of the group walked in.

"So there ya guys are!" May shouted at them. Ash smirked and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, where's the floor you talking about?" Ash asked her.

"I-It's the very top o-one…" She stammered as stared at Ash. Ash noticed this, but he just shrugged it off. He then gestured everyone to get the elevator. Gary and Naruto got up and followed them. They pressed the button for the top floor and waited for the elevator to get there.

As soon as they got there, they headed to their chosen rooms. Ash however walked towards the stairs so he could get onto the roof. He wanted to see the city from the height. He got there to find Naruto and Sasuke arguing about something.

"She'd never like some emo with a wierd collar!" Naruto screamed at the Uchiha.

"Well, she'd never like some loud-mouth brat either!" He screamed back

"Hey guys, what are ya arguing about?" He asked them.

"Well, ya see, we both like that Misty girl you travel with and we're arguing about which of us she'll date." Naruto said from the headlock he was in. Ash then started to laugh hysterically. The two Shinobi stared at him, confused.

"You guys…" He laughed. "She has a boyfriend…" The two gasped and got shocked looks on their faces.

Naruto got out of Sasuke's headlock and asked Ash. "Who's she dating?"

"Umm… ME!" Ash said proudly. The two Shinobi glanced at each other and grin. Sasuke turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash! I challenge you to a 3-way Rupture Battle! No Pokemon!" Sasuke smirked. "And let's make this interesting… If Naruto or I win, you break up with Misty and get her to go on a date with whoever wins, and if you win, we stop trying to get her."

"Deal!" Ash said as he pulled out his katana. The three took positions on a side of the building.

"GO!" The three shouted before charging at each other. Ash does a low swipe at Sasuke's legs. He nimbly jumped over it and kicked Naruto in the chest. But then, Ash tripped Sasuke as he landed with a low rolling kick. Naruto got up and took out a kunai.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and soon several copies of him are on the roof. Sasuke and Ash turned their attention to the new threat.

"Fissure!" Ash touched the roof and a huge crack formed. Several of Naruto's clones fell down and popped off into oblivion.

"Fire Style: Fire Lotus Jutsu!" Sasuke formed some handseals and cupped his hand around his mouth. He started breathing small fireballs that destroyed several other clones. However they did do some damage to Sasuke and Ash before they were all wiped out.

"Water Style: Typhoon Jutsu!" Naruto summoned a wave of water and sent it towards Ash.

"Crushing Wave!" Ash summoned his own wave and sent it to intercept Naruto's.

Then at the last minute, before the two waves collided...

"Frost Dome!" Ash's wave turned into a wall of ice. Naruto's wave merely crashed onto the wall and was canceled. Then it broke into several shards before they shot themselves at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made a few clones and they started throwing kuniais and shuriken to intercept all the ice shards being shot at them.

Then Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the air and started clashing kunais. Ash however went over to the edge of the roof and charged at them as they land. They landed and jumped away from each other only for Ash to get in the middle and do a 360 kick, tripping them both. They soon got up and each person went back to the corners they started in.

Naruto made a clone and he started to focus his chakra into his hand, helped by his clone. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and soon a chirping noise comes from a ball of chakra forming in his hand. Ash's irises turned blue and then he started to also gather energy in his hand from the moisture in the air.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group heard the racket and they soon went up on the roof to find Ash, Naruto and Sasuke fighting a Rupture Battle. They were each gathering energy in their hands for a knock-out blow. When they were finished gathering energy, they stood for a second, glaring at each other. Then they charged.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Ocean Beam!"

The three balls of energy formed in their hands collided. This made the air on the roof full of energy. Their feet were clearly hovering off the ground. Storm clouds started to form from out of nowhere. And mini-shockwaves were being sent outwards.

"Such power!" Tracey exclaimed. "I gotta sketch it!" Then he took out a notebook, only for it to fly out of his hand from a shockwave. Then he started to weep silently as everyone else stared in awe.

_I can't lose this match!_ Ash thought. _I can't lose Misty! I have to win… At any cost!_ Ash's hair suddenly turned yellow and he started to glow a yellow aura. He pulled his free hand back and then it seemed that a miniature storm was forming in his hand. Soon a ball of pure lightning and air formed in his hand.

"Lightning Orb!" He shouted as he thrusts his hand into the fray. The Ocean Beam and Lightning Orb soon mixed and a giant shockwave rocked the roof. The shockwave nearly pushed May and Tracey off the roof.

"Hurricane Strike!" Ash screamed as he pushed all of his energy into his hands…

BOOM!

Dirt and energy are released and what seemed like a nuclear explosion occurred in the middle of the roof. Then a beam of energy shooted out into the sky and penetrated the storm clouds. The clouds parted and light shined onto the dust cloud on the roof. The dust cloud parted to show one figure standing among two unconscious bodies. The figure was…

Ash! Everyone cheered and ran up to him. He was panting and his gloves were burned form the power. Naruto, still barely conscious, laughed painfully.

"That was a cheap shot…" He said weakly. "But it was smart…" He gave Ash a weak thumb up before passing out. Sakura and Brock carried Sasuke and Naruto back to their rooms. Everyone else was still on the roof with Ash. They were all complimenting on how he was awesome, how he had unlocked his Air Power, or why his hair turned yellow and not his eyes.

"So what was the Rupture Battle about?" Ritchie asked. Everyone quieted down so they can hear the answer.

"They were fighting over Misty…" Ash chuckled. "Then I told them Misty and I were together… You guys can figure out what happened next…" Everyone nodded and laughed.

"Well, forming that other Air attack was a pretty cheap shot…" Ritchie smirked.

"Yeah, well ya know what, Ritchie?" Ash retorted.

"What?"

"All's fair in Love and War."

Everyone laughed as they helped him back into the hotel. Meanwhile up in the sky, a certain green serpent watched the battle.

_Hmm… Looks like he didn't need my help to unlock his Air Power after all…_ Rayquaza thought. He chuckled and went off to tell Ho-oh.

* * *

**Naruto + Pokemon CHAOS!!! LOL! Review please!**

**Ash's new move list:**

**Water: Frost Bolt, Crushing Wave, Frost Dome, Deep Freeze, Ocean Beam**

**Earth: Entangle, Fissure, Earth Armor, Obsidian Blast**

**Air: Thunderclap, Windborne Speed, Enervating Charge, Lightning Orb**

**Here's what happens when two Ultimate Power attacks mix:**

**Water + Air: Hurricane Strike**

**Water + Earth: Reef Crunch**

**Air + Earth: Dust Charge**


	11. Ch 10: Steps To War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Naruto… I do own Bill Gates when it comes to poorness…

**Notes:** Last chapter with Naruto in it, I'll try to guest star Inuyasha or Dragonball characters. This chapter is very short. Just a fill in chapter so ya know what happens before the assault. Also, because I'm having a writer's block and this is all I could think of.

**Chapter 10: Steps To War**

--------------------------------Crossroads Outside Pommeta City----------------------------------

Ash, Naruto and their friends stood at a crossroads and are preparing to depart.

"Well guys, we gotta head back to the Shino region. See ya later!" Naruto said before starting down the road that heads south.

"Wait Naruto! We need to wait for Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed at him. Naruto face-faulted and headed back to the crossroads, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke sweat-dropped and shaked his head.

Then a man jumped out of a nearby tree, scaring everyone to death. Sakura jumped into Sasuke's arms in surprise, only for Sasuke to drop her onto the ground. Misty jumped into Ash's arms and they started screaming like hell. Casey jumped into Ritchie's arms, making Ritchie turn redder than an apple because his hand was touching where the sun doesn't shine. Rui jumped into Wes's arms and their eyes seemed like they would pop out of their heads. Naruto jumped into Dawn's arms, but the extra weight made Dawn collapse with Naruto on top of her (in an awkward position). Tracey jumped into Brock's arms and started screaming like a girl, only for Brock to throw him at a nearby tree in annoyance. May fainted from surprise since the man dropped right in front of her. Gary tried to hide and accidentally ran into a tree, knocking himself out.

"Jeez, kids these days…" The man said glumly as he looks at the group's actions. "Alright guys, let's go!" He started walking down the south road.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out in surprise as they get off the ground. Then the Shinobi trio followed him down the road. Ash and his group stayed in their positions for a while, obviously shocked from the event. First one who recovered was Casey…

"PERVERT!" She screamed at Ritchie, whose hand subconsciously squeezed Casey's behind. She slapped him and took out her bat and started beating him with it. When she was done, everyone stared at the twitching pile of hurt known as Ritchie Sparks.

Once everyone recovered, they headed off east to the town of Lowpeak Town, where their little 'army' awaits them…

-----------------------------------------Road to Lowpeak Town--------------------------------------

Our group stood at a crossroads, not knowing which way to go.

"So Brock, which way is it?" Gary asked. Brock looked at the map then looked up, confused.

"It says on the map that we have to go down the road heading… East… No, West… No, North… No, South…" Brock said as he twisted and turned the map, still confused.

"Brock, South is where we came from…" May said glumly. Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"Ya heading to Lowpeak Town, right?" A voice said suddenly, making May jump. A boy then stepped out of the forest, making himself visible. He had green hair and eyes that seemed to make his head blend in with the foliage behind him.

"Drew?" May asked incredulously. Drew flipped his hair with his hand and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked him.

"I'm also heading to Lowpeak Town… I heard an army of Orre freedom fighters are based there and are preparing for an assault against Frostwind Fort." Drew answered. "I'm gonna try to help them out." He then took out a whip that has thorns on it and showed it to them.

"Really? That's what we're doing too!" May replied, taking out her bow.

"Actually, we were the ones who told the mayor of Truebark City to form the group. They were to start the assault when we arrived." Wes explained. "If ya want, you can join our group to travel around to free Orre."

"Sure. I'll go as long as May is here…" Drew's words trailed off. Then he winked at her. Her face turned as red as her shirt.

"Alright!" Ash shouted out. "Soon we'll have an army of our own if we keep meeting people like this!"

"Hmm… We should also try to consider a team name…" Tracey said. "How about the Power Rangers!"

"Nah…" Dawn said flatly. She put her hand on her chin. "I got it! The Sailor Scouts!"

"No way!" Ritchie shouted, sticking his tongue out.

Ash grinned as a name goes through his mind. "I know! SUPER POKE BROTHERS!!!"

"w00t!" All the boys shouted out. "Pwned!"

All the girls bashed the guys' heads.

"Geeks…" Rui said, shaking her head.

"It's called being a boy! Something Misty knows about…" Brock retorted, which later earned him an extra punch.

"OW! Anyways… Let's head off to Lowpeak Town now…" Drew said, rubbing his head from May's blow. "It's that way…" He pointed to the road heading East. The group nodded and they headed off down the road to war…

Meanwhile a certain bird of the sun searched for a certain Chosen One.

"Ugh… No wonder Celebi is angry at him!" Ho-oh shouted into the air. "He could at least stop once so I could catch up to him!"

He flew off, ready to give Ash a bashing once he found them.

* * *

**Okay, still need names for the group, please give me team names in your reviews please!**


	12. Ch 11: Part I, FullScale Assault

**Disclaimer: **I finally conquered the Pokemon Company using Chibis!!! …I'm kidding…

**Notes:** Part 1 of a 2 part event! Big twist at the end…

**Chapter 11: Part I, Full-Scale Assault**

---------------------------------------Road to Lowpeak Town----------------------------------------

Our group neared a hill overlooking Lowpeak Town.

"Ash, how are we gonna assault Frostwind Fort?" Ritchie asked, bringing up a subject.

"I'm still thinking about it…" Ash said, putting his hand on his chin.

"OH NO!" Misty shouted suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked at her, confused.

"What is it?" Tracey asked.

"Ash is… Is… THINKING!" She answered. Everyone except Ash bursted out laughing.

"Misty, I know we're together and all, but… I'd like to see you try to make up a battle plan after all the past weeks' events!!!" He snapsped at her. Everyone shut up and thought about what he said.

"Hmm… Ya know, Ash is kinda right…" Wes agreed. Everyone nodded their head and they continued up the hill.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but it was getting so boring I had to crack up something…" Misty whispered to her boyfriend.

"It's okay…" Ash said and then his face lit up. "But this just gave me an idea! Thanks Mist!" He gave her a quick kiss and he rushed up the hill. He reached the top and he looked down onto Lowpeak Town. He stopped and he gasped.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Drew asked as he ran up to him. He and the others looked at where Ash was looking. They also gasped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing…

There was a sea of canvas tents and make-shift motels. There were hundreds of people, chatting, sparring, fighting friendly Rupture Battles, eating, and overall living. The small town in the middle of the site was like a small fly on a sea of white. Ash smiled.

"This is definitely gonna be a war…" He rushes down with the others following him.

--------------------------------------------Lowpeak Town---------------------------------------------

The group finally reaches the actual Lowpeak Town in the middle of the canvas tents. They saw the mayor of Truebark City walking towards them.

"Ahh! Ash, Wes, everyone! Welcome to Lowpeak Town!" He greeted them. "Even though with all the recruits, this could easily be a city…"

"This is way more than I expected!" Ash exclaimed. "Where'd all these people come from!?"

"Well, it seemed that a lot of people wanted Orre free…" The mayor explained. Then he smiled. "There were over 800 recruits from different cities around Orre…"

"800 recruits!!!" Wes shouted out, his eyes bulging.

"Why yes… I had to come along with the recruits so they wouldn't cause trouble."

Ash grinned. "Well, the more the better. Gather them up! Misty, I'm trusting you and the girls to organize them. Wes, you and the guys hand out weapons, supplies and other stuff."

Misty nodded. She and the girls headed out to the canvas tents to start gathering up the recruits. However Wes stood there, with a confused face.

"What is it Wes?" Ash asked him.

"Where'd we get enough money for the weapons?" He asked.

"Oh, well I hacked into Team Rocket's supply account, along with I asked the mayors of all the cities we went through to raise money for a war fund."

"You hacked into Team Rocket's supply count?" Gary asked incredulously.

"Hey, no one is that dense." Ash answered. "Some people are just smart at some things and not at others. I'm not smart when it comes to emotions, math, reading, writing, history and Pokemon knowledge. I am however smart at computers and Pokemon training. I just never got the chance to get on a computer in my journeys. Heck, I even helped in designing Professor Oak's security system!"

When Ash was done explaining, all the boys nodded and they headed off to get the supplies. Meanwhile, Ash prepared to make an appearance to the soldiers.

---------------------------------Huge Clearing near Lowpeak Town-------------------------------

"Where is this guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The guy that's supposed to lead the group against Cipher."

"Oh…"

The recruits were all in a giant clearing, waiting for the arrival of their 'commander'. There was a small stage set up in front of them. They were all wielding some sort of weapon (ranging from swords to slingshots).

Then Ash walked onto the stage.

"Good evening recruits! I am Ash Ketchum your commander!" He shouted at the sea of people in front of him.

"WHAT!?" A voice shouted from the mass of bodies.

"Ya telling me this kid is gonna be our leader!" Another voice shouted.

"What's so great about him!?" The first voice shouted again.

Soon the entire crowd was soon at an uproar. Ash smirked.

"Ya wanna see what's so great about me!?" He shouted at them. Soon his eyes turned blue and his hair turned yellow, then he thrusted his hand into the air above him. Then out of nowhere, clouds form and spiral directly above Ash.

"Enervating Charge! Deep Freeze!" A lightning bolt struck Ash, and then a freezing cold shockwave blasted from where Ash was standing. All the recruits were knocked down and the temperature in the clearing clearly dropped at least 30 degrees. Several of the soldiers started to shiver from the cold. What was most noticeable was the orb of energy and dust forming around Ash as he started to glow a yellowish-blue aura.

Then everything stopped, the temperature reverted back to normal, Ash's hair and eyes turned back to their regular colors, the orb of energy and dust around Ash disappeared, and the clouds parted.

Everyone slowly got up and stared in awe at Ash. He smirked.

"So, any other questions?" He snapped. Everyone in the whole crowd shook their heads. "Then let's begin!" He started explaining the battle plan.

--------------------------------------------Frostwind Fort----------------------------------------------

A Cipher grunt bursted into a large room with a throne in it. On the throne was a very pale, yet large man.

"Commander Frost! A group of Orre freedom fighters ranging about 850 in numbers are approaching the Fort!" The grunt told the man on the throne.

"So… We still outnumber them 10-to-1…" The man said coldly.

"But sir! One of the freedom fighters in particular is able to knock down hundreds of soldiers and their Shadow Pokemon!"

"What!?" The man shouted out. Then the room started to get really cold. _That must be the kid that took out my daughter back at Truebark City… And worse he turned down an offer to go out with her! This kid is gonna pay… He's gonna pay BAD!_ The commander thought. "Take him down!"

"Yes sir!" The grunt saluted as it headed out.

Meanwhile, in a nearby hallway… It was becoming a hell-way. Ash, Wes, Misty, Rui, Ritchie, Casey, May and Drew were rushing down the Fort's long halls. They were knocking everything out of their way as they looked for the Commander's room.

They were the Special Forces that were to infiltrate the Fort while the recruits, Brock, Tracey, Dawn and Gary were distracting the Fort's main forces by leading a frontal assault.

The group rounded a corner to find a grunt with 3 Shadow Pokemon there.

"Frost Dome!" Ash shouted out. Soon a shield of solid ice formed, blocking the Shadow Pokemon's incoming attacks. Then the shield breaks into several pieces and flies at the Shadow Pokemon and the grunt. They are soon knocked out and the group ran past their unconscious bodies.

The group then happened onto a large double door. Ash blasted it open the group rushes inside. They found a strange man sitting at a throne, laughing maniacally.

"Are you the Cipher commander!?" Wes shouted out. The strange man stopped laughing and gave them a cold look.

"Yes… I am Commander Jack Frost, leader of Frostwind Fort." He answered. "You think you and your ragtag army can barge in here and try to overthrow me!?"

"Well… Yeah…" May replied. The man started laughing again.

"You think you can beat me!?"

"We know we can!" Ash yelled at him. Ash and his group took out their weapons and they prepared to strike him down. Then Commander Frost opened his mouth. A white glow started coming from it.

"See my true power! 'Ice Beam'!" He yelled out. Then a white beam shot from his mouth towards Ash and his friends.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as he tackled Misty to the ground. The beam barely missed them. The rest weren't so lucky however. May and Drew were frozen in one block of ice, Ritchie and Casey in another, and Wes and Rui in another. Ash and Misty got up and stared at what he had done. Then Ash glared at the Cipher commander.

"You are now looking at the first human to have his DNA merged with a Shadow Pokemon, a Shadow Glalie to be precise…" Commander Frost said smugly. Then he grinned evilly. "You are looking at the first Shadow Fighter!!"

* * *

**Ooohhh... Scary! Review Please!**


	13. Ch 12: Part II, FullScale Assault

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say this again?

Ash walked in.

"Yes, you do…" He said.

Fine… I don't own Pokemon.

**Notes: **Huge chapter! Two Powers at once!? AWESOME!

**Chapter 12: Part II, FullScale Assault; Power of Fire; Power of Light**

------------------------------------------Frostwind Fort------------------------------------------------

"S-Shadow Fighter?" Ash stuttered, partly from fear and shock, partly from the fact the room became suddenly chilly.

"That's right, kid. I have all the powers and abilities of a Shadow Glalie…" Commander Jack Frost laughed. "And I will use those powers to kill your pathetic army and friends… One. By. One…"

Ash and Misty glared at the Cipher commander.

"What makes ya think I'll let you!?" Ash shouted at him. Frost smirked and a white glow came from his mouth. An 'Ice Beam' came shooting towards the two teens. Ash's eyes turned blue.

"Frost Dome!" Ash shouted as a shield of ice covered him and Misty. The 'Ice Beam' impacted and shattered it.

"Pikachu, I think it would be better if ya stayed with Misty for now..." Ash told his fuzzy companion. The electric mouse nodded and it went into Misty's arms.

"Its okay, Pikachu, Ash will be alright." Misty caressed the mouse in her arms. _I hope so…_

The two moved into a corner of the room. Misty gave Ash a nod. He smiled before turning his attention to the Commander Frost. Ash jumped into the air and aimed his palms at Frost.

"Frost Fury!" Multiple Frost Bolts flew out of his hands and headed straight for the Shadow Fighter.

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" The Cipher commander smirked. "Try this on for size! 'Protect'!"

Frost erected a blue barrier between him and the frozen blasts coming from Ash's hands. The Frost Bolts ricocheted off the barrier and froze other parts of the room. Ash growled at Commander Frost in frustration.

"Well it looks like we're gonna have to fight Ice with Ice…" Ash smirked as he landed. The two combatants leaped towards each other.

They threw punch after punch, kick after kick, but neither of them were gaining ground.

_Dammit! This guy's really strong…_ Ash thought. Then an idea crossed his head.

"Frost Dome!" Ash called out as Frost used 'Ice Beam'. The attack was canceled, but it shattered the shield into shards. Ash then used those shards as projectile weapons against the Shadow Fighter.

"That's not gonna stop me!" The Cipher commander shouted as he dodged the shards while closing in on Ash.

_He's coming closer… Perfect…_ Ash thought. His eyes turned green and his hair became yellow.

"Windborne Speed! Earth Armor!" Ash's fist became covered in Earth and he ran towards Commander Frost. And with the aid of his Air spell, he became twice as fast. Ash moved so fast, he wasn't visible to the naked eye.

The Shadow fighter barely realized what hit him. All he saw was a blur of yellow and green as he was punched in the stomach. Frost flew backwards only for Ash to reappear behind him and deliver a jab on his neck. Frost's muscles stiffened and he couldn't move. Then Ash reappeared in front of him and slammed his fist onto the Cipher commander's head.

Frost flew into a wall and collapsed onto the ground. His muscles were still stiff from where Ash had hit him.

"How'd you know a Glalie's weak point is a spot on the lower-back of the head…" The Shadow fighter murmured.

"I've have a Glalie back at Professor Oak's lab." Ash answered. "I've also seen it get hit at that spot during training and I noticed its muscles get stiff and it's barely able to use them."

"Heh… Good move, kid. But I'm not down yet…" The commander slowly stood up. He was still wobbly but he was able. "I'm gonna tear ya limb from limb!"

Frost ran towards the young trainer with murder in his eyes. Ash smirked and ran towards the Shadow fighter as well.

"'Ice Punch'!" Frost yelled out as a white glow formed on his fist.

"Ocean Beam!" Ash's hand started to form a blue orb that contained the power of the sea.

"This is the end!" They called out simultaneously as their attacks collided.

-----------------------------------------Outside Frostwind Fort---------------------------------------

"Crap we're surrounded!?" Gary exclaimed. Gary, Dawn, Brock, Tracey and the rest of the army that was still conscious looked around them. The Cipher agents managed to surround them just a few meters away from the front gate.

"All right kids! If you and your forces drop your weapons and return your Pokemon, we won't hurt you!" A Cipher grunt yelled at them. Then Gary noticed four Pokemon flying above them. He recognized them immediately. He started laughing. The others gave him a confused glance.

"What's so funny kid!?" Another grunt called out. Then out of nowhere a huge ball of fire impacted a group of grunts that were trying to hold down one trainer's Salamence. The ball of fire came from none other than the bird of the sun… Ho-oh!

Celebi appeared behind another group of Cipher grunts and they were caught in her forest of vines. Lugia unleashed a 'Hyper Beam' that knocked out a Shadow Torterra and a couple of grunts. Rayquaza grabbed a couple of grunts and used them as projectile weapons against a Shadow Aggron. Ho-oh and a Shadow Charizard started a vicious aerial fire battle.

"Leave some for us!" Gary shouted as he drop-kicked a grunt in his face. The Orre freedom fighters unleashed a vicious counter attack against the defenders of Frostwind Fort. Gary and the others, aided by the four elemental Legendaries, were able to wipe out the remaining Cipher forces.

"Gary, where is Ash?" Ho-oh asked the teenager.

"He and his own group went inside to take down the Frostwind Fort's commander. The frontal assault we had here was just a diversion so he and his group can infiltrate the Fort." Gary explained as he tended to an injured Fearow.

"Damn… Hurry, must get to his aid!" Ho-oh told the other Legendaries.

"Why?" Dawn asked the bird of the sun.

"Because the commander of this Fort is able to kill Ash, even with Ash's powers." Lugia explained. Dawn looked shocked.

"What!? How?" Tracey asked before Dawn could say a word.

"This man is no ordinary person." Celebi explained with a nod.

"He has the abilities of a Shadow Pokemon. We need to go help Ash if we want him to live." Rayquaza continued.

Brock nodded. "I'll go help them. You guys stay here and take care of the freedom fighters."

The Legendaries and breeder rush into the gates, hoping the best for Ash.

-------------------------------------------Frostwind Fort-----------------------------------------------

Ash was knocked back from the previous collision. Commander Frost's 'Ice Punch' proved to be even too much for his Ocean Beam. The Shadow fighter stepped over to Ash and punched him on the stomach. Ash cringed from the pain. Tears started to fall from his eyes and he coughed up blood. Frost pushed him to the ground and put his boot to Ash's face.

"Aww… Look at the little baby cry…" The Cipher commander mocked. Then he gave Ash a scowl and he increased the pressure from his boot onto Ash's face. "This is what ya get for breaking my little girl's heart. Leanne only wanted to force you to go out with her against your own will, but you just had to refuse…"

"Heh, that bitch deserved it…" Ash coughed. Frost twitched at his comment.

"She took away what was Misty's by right… My first kiss… And for fathering such a monster deserves even more punishment…" Ash glared at the Shadow fighter. The Cipher commander growled and slammed his boot onto Ash's face.

"Don't! Ever! Call! My! Daughter! A! Bitch!" He said as he kept stomping Ash's face. When Frost was done, Ash's nose began to run blood, and his cheeks and forehead were badly bruised. Frost stomped onto Ash's stomach, making him cringe in pain.

Then, Frost's hand started to glow white as he started to use 'Ice Punch'. He slammed his fist into Ash's chest, breaking a few of his ribs. Misty flinched and she started to cry. She dropped Pikachu and ran towards Frost, her war-fans in hand.

"No, Misty…" Ash coughed, barely retaining consciousness. Misty reached them and tried to slice Frost's arm off. But the Shadow fighter grabbed her wrist and punched her hard in the stomach. She gasped as she flew towards the doorway.

Meanwhile, Brock and the Legendaries were nearing the door to the throne room, when Misty came skidding out.

"Misty!" Brock exclaimed as he reached Misty's unconscious body. He looked into the room and saw Ash, injured, on the floor, with a pale man towering over him.

"What have you done to them!?" Brock shouted at Frost, brandishing his sword. Instead of an answer, the Shadow fighter began to charge up for an 'Ice Beam'.

Brock gasped as the beam froze the doorway, creating a wall of ice between them.

"Argh! Ho-oh, try to melt the ice. Lugia and Rayquaza, you take Misty back to the group outside. Celebi, try to find an alternate way in." Brock ordered. The Legendaries did just that and prayed that Ash will be alright.

Meanwhile, inside the room, after Frost froze the doorway, he scowled at Ash.

"Hmph… Pathetic excuse for a Chosen One." The Shadow fighter stomped on Ash's stomach again. Ash groaned in pain. "After I kill you, I'll keep my promise on killing on your friends… Especially that red-head I just knocked back…"

Ash's eyes started to form tears as Frost kept mocking him and stomping on his stomach.

"Ya know… I think I'll do something that might make you girlfriend's final moment peaceful." Frost sneered. "I'll just swiftly chop her head off… Then I'll use her body as Pokechow for my Glaceons in the pens…"

_No, I will __not__ let him kill Misty or any of my friends! I will __not__ let him or Cipher hurt anyone I about anymore! I'll defeat Cipher… Even if it costs my life... _Ash thought.

Frost kicked Ash a couple times. Then he began to charge up for an 'Ice Punch'. "You're not even worthy to fight me… Any final words, Ketchum?"

"Ya… Just one…" Ash smirked as he closed his eyes. Then his hair turned a red color. Frost looked surprised.

"What's with the sudden hair color change?" Frost said as he reeled his arm back. "I'm gonna kill ya anyways… What's your last word…"

Ash opened his eyes. He muttered one word as he snapped his fingers. "Immolate…"

Suddenly, Frost's fist burst into flames. He screamed as he tried to shake off the fire from his hand. The sudden act canceled his 'Ice Punch'. After the flame was gone, he looked down to find Ash was missing.

Then a fist connected with the weak spot behind his head. Frost flew forwards and slammed into the wall. He weakly stood up and looked at his attacker. It was Ash! And he was glowing a red aura.

Ash's hair became an orangish color and his eye's became a bluish-green.

Frost began to laugh. "What kind of trick is this!? You're starting to look like a boy version of that girl I just knocked out!"

Ash ignored the Shadow fighter. Ash started to gather energy into his hands.

"Ocean Beam! Lightning Orb!" Ash shouted. Two spheres of elemental energy formed in his right hand. The two balls mixed and became what looked like a miniature Hurricane in his hand.

"Inferno Ball! Obsidian Blast!" Two other spheres of elemental energy formed in his left hand. They mixed into what looked like a planet in its beginning stages, a ball of heated rock and lava.

Frost started to charge up an 'Ice Punch' as he ran towards Ash.

"Hurricane Strike! Volcano Barrage!" Ash thrusted the balls of elemental energy at the Cipher commander.

"Ha! You can't beat me you ignorant child! I am a Shadow fighter!" Frost shouted as he used his 'Ice Punch' to counter.

_I have to beat him! For Orre! For my friends! For Misty…_ Ash thought. Frost gasped as Ash's hair and eyes turned a silver color, and he started to glow a white aura. His Hurricane Strike and Volcano Barrage mixed, turning into a single white sphere of pure elemental energy.

"Light Sphere!" Ash shouted out. The Light Sphere shattered Frost's 'Ice Punch' and it continued towards his chest. Ash yelled out as he pushed every single bit of his energy into his final attack.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Brock paced back and forth while waiting for Ho-oh to melt the wall of ice. Celebi came back and sighed.

"So? Is there somewhere else we can enter?" Brock asked the forest guardian.

"No… The only way inside is through that wall of ice…" Celebi answered. Just then Lugia and Rayquaza came back, followed by Gary, Dawn and Tracey.

"Guys!?" Brock exclaimed. "What are ya doing here?"

"We can't let Ash die like this…" Dawn answered. "We'll fight with ya once that ice wall is broken."

"But what about Misty?"

"I'm okay Brock…" Misty said from Lugia's back. "I woke up and I wanna fight with Ash."

"Okay, but it's gonna take some more time for that ice barrier to be melted." Brock motioned to Ho-oh, who was still trying to melt the ice.

BOOM!

A sudden explosion from inside the room blasted through the ice barrier, and forced Ash's friends and the Legendaries to fly back into the wall. A bright light enveloped the group.

"Ash!" Misty called out before running towards the door. May, Drew, Ritchie, Wes, Rui and Casey were all freed by the explosion from the blocks of ice. They saw Misty running by and they followed her.

A giant smoke cloud was in the middle of the room. And a figure standing in the could was faintly visible to the group. The Legendaries and Ash's friends watch as the smoke cleared, revealing the figure… It was Ash! But something was different. He had silver hair and eyes and he was covered in a white aura.

"Ash!" Msity ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone else cheered as they ran to congratulate Ash.

"Well, what do ya know? Ash, immediately after unlocking the Power of Fire, has already learned how to use the Power of Light…" Ho-oh complimented.

"Uh… What's the Power of Light?" Wes asked the bird of the sun.

"Ash will tell you once we tell him inside of his dreams…" Lugia said before blasting a huge hole in the roof. "We shall meet again, Chosen One, for you will need our help to master the Power of Light…"

The Legendaries flew out through the hole.

"Well, how about we go out for dinner? My treat." Wes offered. Then Ash's stomach grumbled.

"Well, I guess that answers the question…" Misty joked. She gave Ash a quick peck on the lips. Ash blushed and grinned sheepishly. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess it's off to Ulrich City after this!" Ritchie said. Everyone agreed as they head off to further free Orre from Cipher and their new Shadow fighters.

------------------------------------------Road to Ulrich City------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to go to Ulrich City…' Naruto grumbled.

"Now Naruto, we need to stay at Ulrich City because I have a friend to meet there." The white-haired Jounin answered.

"I'm not complaining… There's a tournament there that we can join." Sasuke flatly said.

"A tournament!?" Naruto shouted out. "I definitely won't complain about going now!"

The blonde shinobi raised his arms to the side in excitement, only for his right hand to touch something round and soft.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura grabbed the poor ninja's hand, which was touching her chest, and twisted it. Naruto shrieked as he felt the pink-haired kunoichi's fist slam into his face. The Uchiha avenger and the copy-ninja sighed in embarrassment at the yellow-haired pile named Uzumaki Naruto.

-----------------------------------Restaurant in Lowpeak Town-------------------------------------

"Huh?" Ash looked up from his plate, or should I say plates.

"What is it Ash?" May asked.

"You know that group of ninjas we met in Pommeta city?"

"Ya, I remember them." Brock answered. Everyone except Drew and Gary nodded.

"I just though I heard that one girl, Sakura, say something that sounded like 'Naruto'. Then I heard something that sounded like a fist slamming into someone's face…"

"Ash, no more ravioli for you. The food is making you hear voices…" Misty sighed. Everyone nodded and continued eating.

_I can't wait to go to that tournament being held in Ulrich City…_ Ash, Gary, Wes, Ritchie and Drew thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Naruto is gonna be back next chapter! Anyways, Review Please!**

**Ash's new move list.**

**Water: Frost Bolt, Frost Fury, Crushing Wave, Frost Dome, Deep Freeze, Ocean Beam**

**Earth: Stone Spike, Entangle, Earth Armor, Fissure, Obsidian Blast**

**Air: Gale, Windborne Speed, Thunderclap, Enervating Charge, Lightning Orb**

**Fire: Immolate, Fire Storm, Summon Phoenix, Inferno Ball**

**W+E: Reef Crunch**

**W+F: Steam Bash**

**W+A: Hurricane Strike**

**E+F: Volcano Barrage**

**E+A: Dust Charge**

**A+F: Smoke Storm**

**Light: Light Sphere**


	14. Ch 13: Crossover Fun

**Disclaimer:** Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Naruto walked in.

"Oi! Joey-san, ya need to do the disclaimer stuff!" He shouted out to the author. _Ugh… I need some ramen…_

Huh? Wha… Oh fine…

I don't own Pokemon or Naruto.

**Notes: **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

"Ugh, not again…" Naruto slapped his forehead in frustration.

Huh? Stop waking me up…

Then Ash walked in with an annoyed look.

"Only if ya just give them the notes!" Ash shouted at the sleepy author. "I wanna get on with the story!"

Fine, fine…

There will be weird situations with different characters from Naruto and Pokemon…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

**Chapter 13: Crossover Fun**

----------------------------------------------Ulrich City------------------------------------------------

"Well, looks like we're here…" Ash said as he walked down the streets of Ulrich City.

"Yup." Rui grinned at the hustle and bustle of one of the cities not under the control of Cipher.

"Well I can't wait to sign up for the tournament. I'm gonna try to find the sign-up place!" Wes said as he took off down the walkway.

"Hey wait for us!" Ritchie called out as they raced after the former Team Snagem member. Wes was about to go around the corner when he crashed into a blonde girl who had her hair in four ponytails and was carrying a giant fan. The girl's companion, a red-haired creepy guy with a gourd on his back slowly shook his head from embarrassment.

"Wes!" Brock called out as the group raced towards them. When they reached Wes, he was sprawled on top of the blonde girl in an interesting position. Rui saw what position they were in and her eye started to twitch.

"Hey, man, get off!!" The blonde girl pushed Wes off of her and got up. Wes blushed and got up as well.

"Umm… Sorry Miss…" Wes grinned at her sheepishly. The blonde girl just glared at him and then looked at Ash's group. Her eyes landed on Ash, then she smiled flirtingly.

"Well, hey there, what's your name? I'm Temari, flower of the desert and your play-mate…" She said seductively to Ash as she ran a finger down his chest. Ash started to twitch and sweat. Then Misty stepped in the middle of them.

"What do ya think you're doing?" Misty accused the blonde kunoichi. Misty jabbed a finger at her. "Don't even think of hitting on my Ash!"

"So Ash is his name. And whoever said he's yours. I don't see your name on him." Temari retorted. The group watched the two girls continue to argue for a while.

May sighed. The she noticed the red-headed guy was staring at her. Even worse, he had a weird look in his eyes and a small trace of saliva was visible on the corner of his mouth. She twitched at the thought of what he was thinking about. Drew also noticed the red-head staring at May and gave him a glare that said "Back off." The red-haired kid glanced at Drew and gave back a glare that said "I don't care if she's yours, I like her." Drew growled at the kid.

Dawn noticed how they haven't even have been 15 minutes into the city and they already had formed awkward situations with total strangers. She giggled.

Temari and Misty were now at the brink of a catfight. Then Tracey came up to them.

"Now girls, let's take it easy here. Let's just forget this ever happened." The watcher reasoned. Temari reacted by punching Tracey on the face before stomping off. Tracey howled in pain while Temari grabbed the red-haired kid's wrist.

"Let's go Gaara." She said as she dragged him away. Gaara took one last look at May before complying with Temari's orders.

"Uh… What just happened?" Gary asked, confused. Everyone shrugged and the continued to walk down the street. Then, after the group reserved rooms in the Pokemon Center, they were looking for the tournament sign-up.

"Where is it?" Ritchie sighed. Everyone was starting to get tired of all the looking when…

"Hey guys, look its Ash!" A loud and obnoxious, but familiar, voice shouted. The group turned and saw a familiar trio and white haired Jounin waving at them.

"Hey Naruto!" Ash said as he and the rest of the group ran over to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here because Kakashi-sensei has someone he needs to see. Plus there's a tournament here we can join. You guys are gonna join too?" Naruto grinned at them. Ash nodded vigorously.

"Ya! Looks like we're gonna be rivals again right?" Ash smiled at them. Naruto nodded.

"Hey, did you people see a blonde girl with a giant fan and a red-haired creepy guy?" Kakashi asked the group.

"Are their names Gaara and Temari?" Casey asked. The shinobi trio nodded. "Well, we ran into them, but we don't where they went…"

"Don't remind me…" May and Misty grumbled. Drew blew a strand of his hair from his face as a sign of annoyance.

Naruto looked at them, confused. Then he glimpsed a blob of white hair behind Ash.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted at the man with white hair. Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto and smiled. There was a blonde woman next to Jiraiya. Brock went to instant girl-mode.

He knelt next to the woman and started to blabber. "What are you doing tonight, my young flower? May you spare a breeder some time alone with you?"

Misty sighed before yanking Brock away from the woman. Naruto blinked for a second.

"Young… Flower?" His eyes widened. Then upon hearing his remark, Kakashi and Jiraiya started to laugh. Ash and his group looked at them confusedly.

"Hey, squinty-eyes, ya do know that Tsunade over here is over fifty years old, right?" Jiraiya chuckled. Brock's jaw dropped to the floor, along with Ash and his group.

"She looks barely over twenty!!" Ritchie screamed. Wes's eyes kept darting over from Tsunade to Kakashi to Jiraiya. His gaze eventually landed on Tsunade's chest, then his eyes grew to twice the size.

"Wesley..." Rui growled. She caught Wes looking and slammed her fist into his eye. Kakashi looked at his watch (yes, he has a watch…) and gasped.

"Tsunade-obachan, Jiraiya-sama, we need to look for Gaara and Temari." Kakashi told them. The two sannin nodded and the shinobi left Ash's group and ran down the streets looking for the sand ninjas.

"That… Was odd…" Gary raised an eyebrow. Everyone nodded. On the way to looking for the tournament sign-up, Ash smirked.

"Hey, Wesley. What were ya staring at?" Ash grinned evilly at the white-haired teenager. Wes winced from the sound of his full name and the black eye he received from Rui. Ritchie caught onto the game and grinned evilly himself.

"Dunno about that, but can you help us find the sign-up place, Ashton?" Ritchie snickered. Ash blushed and glared at Ritchie. Misty giggled. Then Ash glared at Misty.

"Don't make me tell them your full name…" Ash grinned. Misty immediately stopped and glared back at Ash.

"Don't you dare!" She threatened.

"Don't I dare what, Mistique?" Ash snickered. Misty immediately took out her mallet and prepared to slam it down on Ash, when May bursted out laughing.

"Mistique?" May laughed. "What kind of name is that!?"

Misty glared at the coordinator, then she grinned in a similar manner to Ash's. "Oh I don't know… Maybelle!"

May stopped laughing and glared at Misty. Drew chuckled. May averted her gaze to Drew.

"Oh, don't you laugh, Andrew." May threatened. Ritchie laughed again.

"This is fun!" Ritchie shouted out. Ash glared at him.

"Oh yeah, this is fun, Richard!" Ash shouted at him. Ritchie's face turned red. Casey giggled at her friends' full names.

Ritchie smirked at Casey. "What are ya laughing about, Cassandra?"

Casey glared at him. Rui started to have a giggle fit of her own.

Wes smirked and chuckled. "Hey, Ruina, like our names?

Then Richard, Cassandra, Ashton, Mistique, Wesley, Ruina, Maybelle, and Andrew started arguing on who has the most embarrassing full name. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Sparky were watching the scene unfold.

'Why are all humans complicated?' Sparky mumbled. Pikachu shrugged and continued to watch.

"I'm sure glad I don't have an embarrassing full name…" Gary murmured. Brock, Tracey and Dawn nodded. Then Ash stopped arguing and grinned evilly at Gary.

"Ash, I don't like the way you're looking at me…" Gary was scared of Ash's grin. Everyone stopped arguing to watch them.

"I'm sure you don't have an embarrassing name… GARFIELD!" Ash yelled out. Everyone chuckled or giggled before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, no you didn't…" Gary threatened, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Yes, I did…" Ash stuck his tongue out at his former rival. Gary roared as he pounced on Ash. Ash quickly pushed Gary off of him. Then he took off down the road, laughing as Gary tried to catch him.

_This is gonna be interesting…_ Pikachu thought as it ran after its master. Everyone followed suit, laughing all the way.

* * *

**Lol! Taste my humory wrath!! Ahem... Review Please.**

**Still at loss for group name!!! Need help with it!!**


	15. Ch 14: Feel The Power!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon… Unless one of you can lend me 1 billion dollars…

**Notes:** Beware my foot. Also, I use the English names for the jutsu, so don't be confused.

**Chapter 14: Feel The Power!**

---------------------------------------Ulrich City Colloseum-----------------------------------------

"You are all now signed up for the Ulrich City Tournament." The sign-up clerk said to our heroes. "Please proceed to the combatant's room."

"Thanks Miss." Wes said and they went off down the wide hall. "So did everyone sign-up?"

Ash, Ritchie, Gary, Misty and Drew nodded as they looked for the combatant's room. Everyone else looked for somewhere to sit.

"Bye the way, Misty. Why did you join?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"It's because I heard that, that Temari girl was going to be in the tournament. I wanted some pay back for earlier…" Misty said with an evil gleam in her eyes. The boys shrugged as continued to look for the combatant's room. They were 30 minutes early, but the colloseum was already full of spectators, combatants, and staff. They stepped into a large room full of different people.

There was this white-haired guy with dog ears and a loose red kimono. There was a buff spiky-haired guy with an orange shirt who was talking too a short guy who was bald. There was our shinobi trio, who has already joined up with Gaara and Temari. There was this one guy in a red sleeve-less polo shirt and a straw hat. And there were about 50 other people.

-Excuse me combatants- Someone on the speaker said. Everyone turned to look at a large TV screen on the wall. The TV turned on, showing a pretty lady with red hair and a white robe.

-We are now ready to start the tournament. I will discuss the rules of the tournament. Rule 1: You may not dismember any body parts. Rule 2: You may not cause severe damage to organs. Rule 3: You may not hurt any of the spectators. Rule 4: You may not kill anyone. If you fail to comply with these rules, you will be taken out of the tournament- The lady continued. Everyone nodded. -I will now discuss the layout to the tournament. The first round will be a Battle Royale where everyone will fight everyone. You may team up with friends to help defeat stronger opponents. The top 8 will then be divided into 2 teams after a day's rest. Then the winning combatants will then proceed to fighting each other. Any questions?-

No one raised their hand.

"Good. You may now enter the battle grounds." A staff member said as he opened a nearby double-door. The 65 combatants walked out into a large battle grounds. They immediately spread out and joined with friends for the Battle Royale.

"Guys, you stay huddled together so I can protect you if necessary." Ash told his friends. They nodded and took out their weapons. The same lady from the TV walked out onto a large platform among the many spectators. Everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the Ulrich City tournament!" She shouted. Everyone cheered again. "This tournament will not only determine the best of the best! But also the worst of the best!"

"Huh?" Every single person in the colloseum simultaneously said.

"I didn't really phrase that right…" The woman murmured, putting a hand on her chin. The combatants gave each other confused looks. She was lost in thought for a while until Drew let out a loud cough. As she was let out of her thoughts, she gave a nervous smile.

"Anyways, let this tournament commence!" She shouted. Every spectator cheered on while chaos erupted on the battle field. Energy blasts were being sent everywhere. And every single weapon known in history was present among the chaos.

"Okay, guys, stay together!" Ash told his friends. They nodded as Misty kicked the short bald guy in the nuts for getting too close. Then as Ash fought off the guy with the dog ears, he got an idea.

"Guys, when I hold onto each other when I clap my hands!" Ash went over to his friends as his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green. The trainer's friends nodded as Ritchie threw a few shuriken at the guy with the straw hat.

"Stone Spike! Thunderclap!" Ash stomped the ground as he clapped once. A huge wave of wind erupted from his hands, and out of nowhere, huge stalagmites burst out of the ground. Several combatants had to turn their attention to the new threat. Weaker ones were knocked out by the wave of wind and the stalagmites that burst from the ground. Others were knocked back or injured.

Ash smiled. He had cut the number of fighters by half. He decided to cut it down more.

"Frost Fury!" Ash thrusted his palm at a group of remaining combatants. The group screamed as several frozen blasts freezes them.

"Hmm… Interesting. That kid just defeated over 30 combatants by himself…" The lady on the platform complimented. Naruto had heard the lady because of his fox-chakra and started to get mad.

"If Ash can defeat that many, then so can I!" Naruto screamed as he formed a familiar hand-sign. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Over 200 clones of Naruto formed. They started to battle the other remaining combatants. The remaining members of the shinobi (which were Temari, Gaara and Sasuke. Sakura was knocked out early) sat back and watched Naruto do all the fighting.

"Yeah this is gonna be fun!" Gary shouted as he slashed down a couple of clones.

"Gary, be careful with the clones!" Ash shouted. But it was already too late. Gary was under a pile of clones. Ash growled as he punched a clone on the face. His remaining friends stayed together and fought off the clones targeting them.

"Damn clones! Firestorm!" Ash pointed to the sky. Clouds started to form above the arena. Several balls of fire fell down from those clouds and impacted the battle grounds. Several clones popped off into oblivion as it seemed Armageddon was happening in the arena. The fireballs also knocked out other surviving combatants. The impacting fireballs created a huge cloud of dust and smoke which covered the arena. Everyone waited for the cloud to dissipate so they could see the outcome.

As the cloud of dust and smoke parted, they saw 4 figures in one corner of the arena, 3 in another, and 1 in the middle. The lady on the platform smiled as the cloud parted, fully showing the figures.

"The winners of the first round are Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Ritchie Sparks, Drew Styles, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Temari Subaku, and Gaara Subaku!" The lady shouted. Everyone cheered. "You may now rest while we put you 8 into teams."

Ash let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to his friends. They gave him a pat on the back as they walked out of the arena to go back to the Pokemon Center for a good night's rest.

--------------------------------------------Pokemon Center--------------------------------------------

Drew let out a sigh as he tossed and turned on his bed. He was restless because he was jealous of Ash.

_Drew, let May go. We know that May would choose Ash. _Drew thought to himself. _Ash is faster and stronger. He has better hair and eyes. I mean, who likes green hair and eyes? Ash has supernatural powers. You saw him take out all those clones with one spell. You're not good enough for May…_

Drew let out another sigh. He got out of bed and put on his jacket. He went out onto the Pokemon Center's roof. He looked at the city from his point. _Beautiful…_ Drew thought.

"Drew?" A voice asked him. He jumped and turned around. It was May! She was still in her nightgown. "Drew, what are ya doing here?"

The green-haired coordinator let out a sigh. "I'm just looking at the city."

May went and stood next to him. They both looked at the blinking neon lights of the city.

"It's beautiful…" May gasped.

"Yeah…" Drew looked at May. "Hey, May?"

"Hm?" She turned to her fellow coordinator.

"Do you like Ash more than a friend?"

"What? No… I mean I had a crush on him while he was teaching me for that first year. But when I saw how he looked at Misty, I quickly gave up the crush and moved on. I like someone else now…" May gazed into Drew's green eyes.

"Who is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can keep a secret…"

"Oh really…" May smiled seductively at him. She started to lean in towards him. Drew started to lean in as well. Their faces were a few inches apart when…

"Drew! May!" A voice shouted. The two quickly pulled apart. Brock walked up onto the roof. He saw the two were looking away from each other and were blushing hard.

"Did I interrupt something?" Brock smiled slyly. The two shook their heads. "Okay, then. We just wanted to know where you guys went."

Brock went downstairs, giggling uncontrollably. Then a cold breeze swept up onto the roof. May shivered. Drew saw this and took off his jacket. He put it around her shoulders. May took it and smiled at him.

"Come on, we better go back inside…" Drew motioned to the stairs. May nodded and the two coordinators went downstairs. They each had a good night's sleep (on seperate beds, sickos!).

* * *

**There! A bit of Contestshipping. Colloseumshipping in later chapters.**

**Made up new spells for Ash.**

**Water: **Frost Bolt (Attack), Frost Fury (Multiple Attack), Crushing Wave (Attack), Frost Dome (Defence), Deep Freeze (Immobilization/Attack), Summon Serpent (Summon), Ocean Beam (Ultimate)

**Earth:** Stone Spike (Multiple Attack), Entangle (Immobilization), Fissure (Attack), Earth Armor (Defence/Enhance), Summon Golem (Summon), Obisidan Blast (Ultimate)

**Air:** Gale (Attack), Windborne Speed (Enhance), Thunderclap (Multiple Attack), Enervating Charge (Immobilization/Attack), Summon Wyrm (Summon), Lightning Orb (Ultimate)

**Fire:** Immolate (Attack), Firestorm (Multiple Attack), Burning Skin (Enhance), Sun Burst (Defence/Attack), Summon Phoenix (Summon), Inferno Ball (Ultimate)


	16. Ch 15: The Angel And The Fox

**Disclaimer:** I don't own… You know the rest…

**Notes:** How much sparks can Sparky spark? Pick what Pikachu will pick… A-A-Achoo! Never mind…

Oh and by the way, let's pretend Naruto is an expert on water jutsus…

**Chapter 15: The Angel And The Fox**

------------------------------------------Pokemon Center----------------------------------------------

Ritchie walked into the lobby and leaned on the wall. He looked around at who else was awake. Brock was teasing Drew and May about something. Casey was giggling at the two coordinators. Ritchie's gaze landed on the Electabuzz fan.

_Hmm… She seems pretty nice and sweet… Maybe it's kinda good she's my first kiss…_ Ritchie thought. _Hmm… She's also sorta pretty…_

Next thing he knows, Ritchie is staring at the blue-haired baseball girl. He doesn't even notice Misty, Dawn or the others walk in.

Later, Ash yawned as he walked into the lobby. Everyone else was already there and waiting.

"Hey guys…" Ash said sleepily. He noticed something. Brock was making kissy faces to Drew and May. The two coordinators were blushing and were trying to avoid each other's gaze. Tracey was drawing them. Casey, Dawn and Misty were giggling at them. Rui was giving Wes an occasional glance. Ritchie was staring at Casey. And Gary was sleeping on the couch.

"What's going on?" Ash narrowed his eyes as he sat on the couch next to his sleeping rival. The sudden motion woke him up.

"Brock caught Drew and May making out on the roof last night." Gary yawned. Ash stifled a laugh.

"We did not make out!" The two red-faced coordinators shouted at him.

"Right… You were necking!" Gary mocked. Drew turned even redder while steam could visibly be seen coming out of May's ears. "So it's true!"

May growled as she pounced on Gary and started to choke him. Ash, Wes and Drew desperately tried to pull her off.

"We need some help here!!" Ash called out to the girls. His female friends were still giggling like crazy. Meanwhile Brock was laughing uncontrollably and Tracey was still drawing the moment. "Looks like I gotta force ya… Guys, let go of May if you don't wanna get hurt."

"Ack… What are you doing… Ack!" Gary gasped as he squirmed under the brunette's grasp. Ash touched a spot of May's back as Wes and Drew let go.

Ash smirked. "Enervating charge."

An electric charge shocked the young coordinator and paralyzed her. Unfortunately the shock also went into Gary. Ash pulled May's hands off of Gary's now skinnier neck. Ash turned to Ritchie.

"Yo Ritchie, why didn't you help us?" Ash called out to his friend.

_Ash's talking to me… Just say something so he doesn't think you're staring at Casey._ Ritchie thought.

"Yeah…" Ritchie still stared dreamily at Casey.

_What is wrong with him? He's staring at Casey weird… _Ash thought. Ash grinned evilly. He motioned Wes and Drew to come over. They stood next to him.

"Hey Ritchie, what are ya doing?" Ash snickered.

"Yeah…" The trainer said again.

"Ritchie, why are you staring at Casey?"

"Yeah…"

"Do ya think Casey is nice?"

"Yeah…"

"Is she sweet?"

"Yeah…"

"Is she hot?"

"Yeah…"

Ash, Wes and Drew bursted out laughing. Brock and Tracey walked over to them, curious to what they were doing. As May and Gary recover, they also walk over. Misty, Casey and Dawn were also curious.

"Hey Casey, stand there for a sec. Misty, Dawn, come over here." Ash told them. Casey stood there as she was told.

"Hey, Ritchie, do you wanna kiss Casey?" Drew started.

"Yeah…"

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs. But they eventually bursted out laughing. However the loud laughing woke Ritchie up from his trance.

"Huh? What's everyone doing?" Ritchie asked them.

"Nothing!" Ash and the others yelled out.

--------------------------------------Ulrich City Colloseum------------------------------------------

-Will the semifinal's contestants step forward- The lady said to the remaining combatants in the combatants' room. The eight shinobi, trainers, and coordinators walked out onto the battle field. The crowd cheered at the sight of them.

"Alright!" The lady shouted. The spectators quieted down. "We shall now commence with the semifinals! The teams will be announced! Team 1 will be Ash, Misty, Ritchie and Drew! Team 2 will be Naruto, Temari, Sasuke and Gaara!"

"Wow… That's amazingly good luck that we're all together…" Ash mumbled to his friends. They nodded. The two teams faced each other and they brandished their weapons.

"Begin!"

"Wind Style: Whirlwind Jutsu!" Temari immediately yelled as she waved her fan towards Ash. Ash yelled out as he was blasted by a wave of wind. He hits the wall just as the shinobi charged his friends.

"Ash!" Ritchie shouted out as he deflected a kunai thrown at him with his own. Soon Misty was against Temari in a war of fans. Ritchie and Sasuke were exchanging shuriken and kunai throws. And Drew was trying to hold back Gaara's sand attacks.

"Dammit Ash, get in here and fight!" Drew shouted as his leg got caught in a sandy casing. Soon the coordinator was covered to his neck in sand, his whip lying useless on the ground. The sand began choking him.

Ritchie was soon knocked out by Sasuke's Lion Barrage. Ash stood up as Gaara released Drew's unconscious body on the ground.

Naruto formed his trademark hand-seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Sun Burst!" Ash was soon covered in an armor of flame. Naruto's clones charged the trainer. Nearby clones that attacked the armor immediately poofed off into oblivion. Then the armor exploded, destroying every nearby clone. Ash stepped out of the cloud of smoke from the explosion and the clones. He saw Misty was about to get crushed by Temari's fan. He quickly rushed to save her.

"Gale!" A burst of wind knocked the giant fan off-balance. Misty quickly stood up and tried to disarm Temari. However the outcome was quite the opposite. Temari quickly opened her fan and Misty's dual war-fans punched right through the giant fan's fabric. Temari twisted her fan upwards, causing Misty's weapons to fly up into the air. Temari then slammed the butt of her fan into Misty's stomach. The water Pokemon trainer gasped for breath as she passed out.

"Misty!" Ash yelled out as he rushed to help his girlfriend.

"Water Style: Typhoon Jutsu!" Naruto summoned a huge wave which slammed into Ash as the trainer was running. Ash was carried by the rock-hard water towards the middle of the arena. The four shinobi formed a square around the trainer.

Ash stood up, panting and with several bruises and cuts on his body. He was alone against four ninjas who barely broke a sweat. The shinobi quickly formed several hand-seals.

"Water Style: Mist Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon of pure water and mist screeched as it formed from Naruto's hands.

"Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon of burning chakra blew a puff of smoke at Sasuke's legs in obedience.

"Wind Style: Storm Dragon Jutsu!" Temari's fan formed a dragon that looked like a tornado with eyes.

"Earth Style: Sand Dragon Jutsu…" The sand from Gaara's gourd formed a snake-like figure before hardening into a behemoth of pure rock.

"Dragon Rage!" The shinobi shouted as the four elemental dragons charged the trainer in the middle.

_Gotta think! What to do! _Ash thought desperately. _I got it!!_

The Chosen One started to glow a familiar white aura as his hair and eyes turned silver. "Summon Phoenix! Summon Serpent! Summon Wyrm! Summon Golem!"

BOOM!

The dragons collided with Ash's own summons. A bird of pure fire was holding back Sasuke's dragon with a beam of fire. A giant snake made of water was trying to bite Naruto's dragon's neck. A winged beast that was created from clouds and lightning was countering Temari's dragon with several gusts of wind. And a humanoid made of rocks and earth was punching away at Gaara's dragon.

The serpent managed to bite the Mist Dragon at the neck while its tail repeatedly slapped the dragon's face. The phoenix cringed as Sasuke's Flame Dragon slammed into its stomach. The golem had the Sand Dragon in a headlock while it punched at the dragon's skull. The wyrm and the Storm Dragon were blowing gust after gust at each other, neither gaining ground... err, I mean air.

Ash's summons were soon at an advantage when his golem managed to destroy the Sand Dragon. The man made of earth then tried to help out the serpent. The serpent gave the Mist Dragon a final bite on its neck as the golem punched the dragon's face, hard. The serpent then sent a wave of water at the Flame Dragon, which quickly succumbed to the watery attack. The phoenix then blew a ball of fire at the Storm Dragon, which was quickly absorbed into the ball, adding even more power (since fire uses air as fuel).

The fireball crashed into Temari, forming a giant cloud of dust and smoke. She flew out of the cloud of dust and smoke, smoking and burned. She fainted as soon as she landed on the ground.

Naruto, quick to act, jumped on top of the golem, making the rocky humanoid collapse onto the ground. The two then wrestled on the ground.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Sasuke teamed up on the phoenix. Gaara held the bird of fire onto the ground with his sand while Sasuke pushed chakra into his hand.

"Chidori!" The blade of electrified chakra pierced through the bird of fire, making the phoenix dissipate into oblivion. The wyrm then sent a gust of wind at Gaara and Sasuke. The wind slammed into Sasuke, knocking him out. But Gaara blocked the gust with a wall of sand. The sand wall then surrounded the wyrm and encased it.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara's sand exploded, effectively killing the beast of wind.

Naruto, after defeating the golem by ripping the rocky humanoid's head off, quickly created some clones to fight off the serpent. The Narutos then jumped onto the snake of water. The snake thrashed around, shaking the clones away and making them pop off into oblivion. However, one of the clones managed to stick an explosive tag inside the serpent's mouth, which exploded. The rest of the serpent's body turned back into water which quickly was absorbed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Ash was recovering from the spells. The summons took a lot of energy from him, which he couldn't recover in time. The still conscious shinobi, Gaara and Naruto turned to the Chosen One. Naruto charged at Ash, kunai in hand.

Naruto started slashing at Ash, who could only dodge. Naruto managed to knock Ash down with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. Then the blonde ninja threw a kunai at the fallen trainer. Ash barely dodges it, but his sweatshirt gets caught. The trainer jumped up to dodge another kunai, but his sweatshirt was still caught. He jumped up only for the sweatshirt to rip off of his body.

Ash landed on the ground, without anything on his upper body. Unfortunately (for Ash) or fortunately (for the girls)…

Ash was sweating and his body was exposed to the crowd. He had well toned and tanned, but not overly-muscular abs and stomach. Most of the female spectators immediately let out a sigh of pleasure. Some fainted from the 'heat'. Ash's exposed torso did not just affect the crowd in the colloseum…

--------------------------------Pokemon League Bachelorette Party--------------------------------

Whitney, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader, sat down on a couch at a bachelorette party for a gym leader. Next to her sat down Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader.

"So whose bachelorette party is this?" Sabrina asked Whitney.

"Flannery's…" Whitney answered.

"Flannery's getting married? To who?"

"Brendan Birch, Professor Birch's son." Whitney said as she sipped on her glass of Miltank milk. Sabrina shrugged and grabbed the TV remote. She immediately changed to her favorite channel, the Tournament Channel. The Ulrich City Tournament was showing. When Whitney saw who was on the show, she almost gagged on her Miltank milk.

"Hey girls! It's Ash! He's on the Tournament Channel! And he's dyed his hair silver!" Sabrina told all the female gym leaders attending the party. They gathered around the TV and watched. Then…

"Pfft!!" Whitney spit out her Miltank milk in surprise. Ash had just ripped the sweatshirt off. Everyone's jaws dropped. Surprisingly, Flannery was the first to recover.

"Woohoo! Forget Brendan, I'm going to Orre right away! I'm gonna propose!" Flannery ran out of the door, screaming something about 'Ash', 'rings', and 'forced marriage'. The remaining gym leaders just shook their heads, while still keeping an eye on Ash's gleaming torso.

--------------------------------------Ulrich City Colloseum------------------------------------------

_Is it just me, or am I hearing every single girl watching the Tournament Channel sigh with pleasure…_ Ash thought. _Nah..._

Ash, his Light Power still activated, pointed at Gaara. "Flash!"

A small beam of Light flew out of Ash's finger. The beam slammed into Gaara. The sand ninja landed a few feet away, unconscious.

"Heh…" Naruto panted. "Looks like its 1-on-1."

Naruto formed a hand-seal and focused his chakra. Soon he was glowing a reddish aura. And three tails molded from pure chakra bursted out of his behind (that's painful).

"Great Rasengan!" Naruto shouted in an unnaturally deep voice. He opened his palm as wide as he could. Then a giant ball of red chakra formed in his hand.

"Light Sphere!" Ash opened his palm as well. A ball of pure elemental energy formed in his hand.

"Wow… It looks like it's a battle between the Nine-tailed Fox's jailor and the Chosen One/King of the Sea/Guardian of Altomere/Warrior of Aura/Friend of the Legendary Birds/Dogs/Golems… Jeez, does Ash have any more titles?" The lady on the platform sighed.

"HA!" The two combatants charged at each other. They collided with unbelievable power…

BOOM!

The area around them was so full of power, it caused the spectators to see a mirage. Instead of Ash and Naruto, they saw an eagle and a fox in a deadly match of survival. The fox repeatedly scratched and bit the bird. The eagle fought back by delivering graceful kicks and nips with its beak.

_We're evenly matched…_ Ash thought. _I have to be stronger!!_

"ANGEL BLAST!!" Ash shouted. The Light Sphere in his hand grew to twice the size. And the mirage eagle morphed into a humanoid figure made of pure light and elemental energy… An angel. The newly made angel then used its wings to slam the demonic fox into the wall. And in real life...

BOOM!

The Angel Blast shattered the shinobi's Great Rasengan and slammed into his chest. The demon fox's chakra was canceled as Naruto flew into the arena wall. The mirages dissipated and the result was shown.

The lady smiled. "The winning team is Team 1!"

Ash beamed at his victory, but he was plagued by one thought…

_I'm gonna have to fight Misty..._

* * *

**Chapter 15 is done. Review please.**


	17. Ch 16: Pokemon Adventures I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or Naruto

**Notes: **I decided I should give the Pokemon some screen-time, so for this chapter and any other Pokemon Adventures chapters, "Pokemon Speech will be like this".

By the way, Bulbasaur is now an Ivysaur and Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle. Mirage is Wes's Espeon.

**Chapter 16: Pokemon Adventures I**

-----------------------------------------Pokemon Center-----------------------------------------------

Ash's Pikachu yawned as he woke up from a ketchup dream of his.

"Huh? What time is it?" The electric mouse said dreamily as he looked at his dark surroundings.

"It's about midnight." A voice whispered.

"Gaah! Who's there!?" He started to panic. Then a paw landed on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Shhh… It's just me, Sparky." The other yellow mouse took his paw off of the Pikachu's mouth.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that…" Ash's Pikachu sighed.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Sparky scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Forgiven. And don't call me Pikachu. It's like calling Ash or Ritchie, 'Human'. Since you're a fellow Pokemon, I'll tell ya my name. It's Max."

"Max?" Sparky raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Max threatened.

"No, no. I have no problem whatsoever." Sparky grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Sparky, I got an idea…"

"What sort of idea?"

"Since we Pokemon get less screen time than Tracey, we should wake up all of the other Pokemon and we'll have some fun in the lobby."

"Hmm… That's a great idea!"

The two Pikachus nodded and proceeded to release their trainers' Pokemon. Soon 4 other Pokemon were standing in the room.

"Alright, Zippo. You get Buneary, Blaziken, and Beautifly from May and Dawn's room." Sparky told his Charmeleon teammate.

"Right." He said before exiting the room.

"Ivysaur, go to Brock and Tracey's room. Get Scyther, Bonslai and Croagunk." Max said. Ivysaur nodded before leaving the room.

"I'll go to Misty and Casey's rooms to get Psyduck, Beedrill and Meganium." Sparky said.

"Max, what do I do?" Wartortle asked as he took off his trademark sunglasses.

"Get Shadow and Mirage from Wes and Rui's room." Max answered. Wartortle nodded before leaving.

"Sceptile, get Arcanine and Flygon from Drew and Gary's room."

The reptile nodded before running off.

"And I'll get Charizard out." Max said as he grabbed a Pokeball from Ash's backpack.

He went out into the lobby and released his old friend.

"What are we doing, Max?" The senior Charizard asked.

"I'll explain later." Max said. He and Charizard waited for the others to come. Soon Zippo, Sparky, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Sceptile, Buneary, Blaziken, Beautifly, Scyther, Bonslai, Croagunk, Psyduck, Beedrill, Meganium, Arcanine, Mirage, Shadow, and Flygon were standing in the lobby with the dragon and the mouse.

"Okay guys! This mission is in the importance that we need to get as much screen time as Tracey!" Max announced. The Pokemon nodded in understanding. "So we can do anything we want as long as we get the author to write down what we do!"

"Yeah!" The Pokemon shouted before doing different activities.

Psyduck wandered around aimlessly, clutching his head and complaining about some headache. Shadow and Mirage went behind a couch to do… Err… Something. Scyther fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion (he's old, so what do you expect). Blaziken, Sceptile, Meganium, and Charizard, being seniors in their teams, exchanged battling strategies and techniques. Croagunk was standing in the corner, croaking creepily (like he always does). Wartortle, Zippo, Arcanine, Flygon, Bonslai and Ivysaur were playing a game of tag. Beedrill was hitting on Beautifly. And Sparky was supervising the others.

Max smiled. Then he frowned because he saw someone was missing. "Where's Buneary… Ack!"

THUD!

Someone had tackled him from behind. He looked up and saw a pair of cottonball-like ears. He sweat-dropped as he recognized who was on top of him.

"Buneary, get off of me!" Max yelled as he trashed around from under the rabbit Pokemon. _I hate this. Her stupid shy-type crush was better than her pretend-he's-playing-hard-to-get-type crush._

"No way handsome! I'm gonna keep you forever!" Buneary laid down on top of the mouse and hugged him. Sparky heard the commotion and looked at the two. He laughed as Max thrashed and flailed around wildly. But he immediately blushed when his eyes landed on Buneary.

_Woah… She's so pretty…_ Sparky blushed even more as he thought. Max had managed to get out from under Buneary, but now she had him in a crushing bear-hug. Sparky sweat-dropped as Max tried desperately to escape.

_That Buneary is hugging Max, but he is rejecting her? How can someone reject such a beauty?_ Sparky walked up to them with a confused expression. Max had managed to get out of the hug and he started to run away. Buneary started to chase after him, but Sparky stepped in her path.

"Hey if you want a hug, I'm available." Sparky offered as he extended his arms.

"Get out of my way!" Buneary curled up one of her ears. Then the ear shot forward and hit Sparky in the face. He fell backwards and started rubbing his face from pain.

"Oww!" Sparky cried as he rubbed his face faster. Buneary stepped over the electric mouse and started to chase Max again. She tackled the fleeing rodent and started to bear-hug him again.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A voice asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the voice. Even Shadow and Mirage came out from behind the couch to look at what happened (strangely, the two Eevee evolutions were flushed and tired-looking). The source of the voice was a tall Raichu. He was standing in the hallway and he was observing the commotion in the lobby.

"I asked, what's going on out here!?" He shouted at the Pokemon.

"No need to be rude, man." Max said as he escaped from Buneary's bear-hug. The Pikachu held out a hand towards the Raichu. "I'm Max, who are you?"

"You damned weaklings are keeping me and my trainer awake!" He slapped Max's hand away. "My trainer sent me, Humphrey, out here to quiet you down."

"I told you not to make all those noises…" Shadow whispered to Mirage. The Espeon merely grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, who are you calling weaklings!?" Charizard growled.

"Humphrey?" Buneary giggled. Humphrey growled at her before letting loose a 'Thunderbolt' at the rabbit Pokemon.

The giant bolt of electricity was about to strike the rabbit Pokemon, when…

BOOM!

A blur of yellow jumped in front of the 'Thunderbolt's' path. The bolt struck the yellow figure. The figure was… Max!

"Don't you dare hurt her…" Max growled as he absorbed the electric current in the 'Thunderbolt'. "Discharge!"

A ball of yellowish-blue electricity formed in the Pikachu's mouth. Then he launched the ball. The 'Discharge' traveled through the 'Thunderbolt's' current, making an excellent guide towards Humphrey.

"What?" Humphrey gasped as the 'Discharge' struck him in his stomach. He fell back and nearly fainted.

_This Pikachu knows 'Discharge'? That move is one of the most powerful electric type attacks!!_ The Raichu thought as he weakly stood up. Humphrey sneered at his pre-evolution. Then he charged at the Pikachu with amazing speed. He left a white trail as he used 'Quick Attack'.

"So you wanna fight, eh?" Max immediately started to charge as well. Then he started to glow the electric aura of a 'Volt Tackle'. He gained a considerable amount of speed as he continued to charge at the Raichu. The two clashed with great power. Then the two wrestled on the ground, biting and scratching at each other. The two disengaged after awhile, both had cuts and bruises.

"I'm gonna show you real power! 'Thunderwave'!" Humphrey charged up before sending a powerful barrage of electric power. The Pikachu merely grinned as the 'Thunderwave' struck him, full force.

"'Discharge'!" Max let loose another ball of electricity. The 'Discharge again used the 'Thunderwave's' electric current as a guide towards the Raichu. The Raichu cringed as the 'Discharge' struck him in his chest. He flew back into the wall and nearly fainted.

"You're powerful, but that's not gonna stop me!!" Humphrey growled. Max motioned for Ivysaur, Wartortle and Zippo to come over. They stood in a formation and prepared to charge up various attacks.

"Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Max smirked. The other three nodded.

"Power!!" Ivysaur fired a 'Solarbeam'.

"To!!" Zippo fired a 'Firespin'.

"The!!" Wartortle fired a 'Hydropump'.

"Max!!" Max fired a 'Thunderbolt'.

The four elemental beams merged and formed a beam of elemental energy (much like Ash). The beam struck the Raichu. He screamed as the resulting explosion sent him crashing through the roof.

"I'm blasting off again!" Humphrey cried as he fainted. He disappeared into the night sky with a 'ping'. The Pokemon around the room cheered. Max smiled sheepishly at them. Then he noticed that Buneary was missing again.

"Hey, where'd Buneary go?" Max wondered. Then something tackled him from behind. He fell to the floor, with a certain rabbit Pokemon on top of him. "Dammit, Buneary! Get off!"

The others sweat-dropped as they watched Buneary glomp down onto Max. Sparky however sighed. _I wish that was me…_ The lonely yellow rodent thought.

* * *

**Just so that the Pokemon don't go unnoticed, I put this in! Review please!**


	18. Ch 17: The Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon!

**Notes:** Sorry guys how long the update took! I got caught up in the Naruto craze for awhile. But I've recently read a good Pokemon story and I am back in the Pokemon spirit!!!!

I still have author's block on this story and this short chappie is all I have for now…

_**This means a vision**_

* * *

****

**Chapter 17: The Dream**

----------------------------------------In Ash's Dream------------------------------------------------

"_Hello?" Ash called out. He wandered about the white realm known as dream world. "Where is everyone?"_

"_Here…" A voice called out._

"_Where?" Ash looked around. Then suddenly something poofed up in front of him. As soon as the cloud of smoke subsided, it revealed a mahogany table with a crystal ball on it. He stared at it for a while, confused. Then he poked it. As soon as his finger left the ball, it glowed a bright blue._

"_What the?" The glow subsided. Then it suddenly flashed a blinding yellow. Ash covered his eyes. Then when he took his hand off of his eyes, he gasped. In front of him was some sort of movie screen. In it, he saw many things that he would never forget…_

_**May gasped as Drew was surrounded by green glowing vines. He choked as a vine wrapped around his neck. May screamed. Drew's eyes widened as the vines began to cover him.**_

"_**May! I just want you to know that I love yo-! AAAAH!" Those were Drew's last words as the vines completely devoured him. The brown-haired coordinator screamed.**_

_The screen view changed._

"_**Wes!" Rui shouted as she rushed to help the former Team Snagem member. He was currently fighting a man with fiery red hair. Rui gasped as the red-haired man took a deep breath. Then he expelled it, along with a torrent of white-hot flames. Rui began to cry when the flames completely engulfed the silver-haired boy. Rui saw that Wes had removed his Snag Machine and had thrown it towards her. She grabbed the silver arm-guard like device and ran.**_

_The view changed again._

"_**Noo!!" Ritchie screamed as a black behemoth drew closer towards him. He threw shuriken after shuriken at it, but it kept on coming. Casey ran towards them, intending on helping the brown-haired trainer get rid of the black menace.**_

_**Then the black being rose and hovered above the scared-to-death trainer. Ritchie gave off a final scream as the being dropped onto him. Casey roared as she swung her bat down onto the black being, desperately trying to free Ritchie. But a wave of dark energy flung her back into the wall, where she soon lost consciousness.**_

_The screen changed again._

"_**ASH!!" Misty screamed from her position. She was chained to the wall, unable to help her boyfriend. Ash fought valiantly against a glowing white opponent. She gasped as the white 'thing' drew back its arm, a whip made of light attached to it. Then it swung its arm forward.**_

_**The whip-like weapon went straight through Ash's heart…**_

_Ash gasped. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest area. He looked down and found the white whip protruding from it. He turned around to find the white being looking at him with red murderous eyes…_

---------------------------------------In Ash's Room--------------------------------------------------

Ash shot up from his bed, eyes snapping open. But then he closed them as the sunlight from the window hurt them. He rubbed his temple. _That was a weird dream…_

* * *

**Ooohhh scary… This chappie is also for to tell you guys that I'm not dead! And that I still care about this story. I just have authors block on it…**

**Review!**


End file.
